Beautiful Angel
by faithy waithy
Summary: This is the sequal to silent angel. When Kane died he left behind someone. This someone wants Anna and is ready to do anything he can to have her. Can the pack protect Anna, or will she soon be in the clutches of another vampire? Read and review.EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Anna… Come to me my dear sweet Anna… My silent angel," a voice whispered, and I turned sharply in utter horror. The trees were like a cage keeping me locked in so I could not escape my captor. "You may have killed me love, but I'll never leave you," the voice whispered once more, and I turned in shock.

My eyes widened when I saw him standing in front of me. His red eyes bore into my own with desire and I saw a determined look on his face. His pale lips turned up into a smile and his red eyes brightened when he met my own. He stepped forward and on instinct I stepped back.

He laughed at my gesture and said, "You don't need to be afraid love… I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped forward and his steps were as graceful as they were the last time I had heard them. It had been more than a year since I had killed him, and I could not discover why I was suddenly seeing him now of all the moments.

He reached me and my frozen form and his cold hand softly touched my russet skin. "Oh Anna… You're still so beautiful," he whispered, his voice like a trance. "If only you had chosen me… We could have been happy," he whispered, and he grabbed my waist gently and pulled me against him.

"At least I can still have you in your dreams," he whispered, and then he lowered his lips toward my own. It all felt so real as his cold marble lips touched my own, and at once I felt a wave of horror as his cool hand pulled me even tighter to him. He held me there, his lips locked with my own, and I could do nothing to stop him.

Finally he pulled away, and I let out a gasp as I felt his mouth leave mine. He then took that moment to whisper into my ear, "You're mine."

At that moment I awoke with a scream. My scream echoed through the whole house and the one month old baby beside my room burst into cries from being awoken. Without another thought, I jumped out of my bed and pulled my window up quickly. My little brothers cries continued to echo through the house even as I jumped out of my two story window to the ground below.

As soon as I hit the earth I began to run toward the forest. Stripping off my clothes as I ran, I felt my bones begin to change and soon I flew forward and was running on four black paws. My mind was racing with thoughts as my white wolf form ran through the forest, and I could tell I had shocked the other three who were also phased.

"_Anna?" _Quil asked, his voice shocking me out of my racing thoughts.

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?" _Jared asked, his voice stunned as well. My thoughts were too jumbled for me to answer them and so I kept running through the forest, my huge wolf eyes misty from the awful dream I had just encountered.

He was haunting me… Haunting me in my dreams. It wasn't fair. I'd killed him over a year ago. It should have been over. Right?

"_What's going on Anna?" _Seth asked, his question shocking me for a moment.

"_Nothing!" _I cried, but my mind kept going back to that dream. The dream of my mothers killer still haunting me.

New thoughts suddenly joined us and I heard my brothers cries in them. "_Anna!" _Father yelled, obviously trying to get my attention. From his thoughts I could see he was tracking my scent, racing after me in the early morning forest.

Without saying anything to my father I took a sharp turn and ran toward the one spot I had in mind. It was only when I reached that forest area near the beach that I stopped running. 'He's dead,' I kept saying over and over to myself. 'It was just a dream Anna,' I reassured my own mind. My eyes trailed to the spot where I had ripped the monster to shreds and I prayed my words actually meant something.

A black wolf came toward me and I heard my father say, _"Tell me what's gotten into you Anna!" _Tired and scared, I turned from my dad and walked slowly to the spot where it had all happened. Closing my eyes I sat down on the spot where I had ended him, and then I said to him directly, _"It's over leech. Leave me alone."_

My fathers thoughts left me and I at once felt a hand touch my muzzle softly. "You're dreaming about him?" he asked in his human voice, and I let out a whine to tell him I was. The others thoughts were silent, and I guessed they had all phased back to give me a moment of peace.

"He's gone Anna. We saw you tare him to pieces. We watched him burn up in the fire. We even scattered his ashes into the ocean," father said, his words trying to soothe me. He was wrong about one thing however. The vampire wasn't gone. He was still there, haunting me and my mind. Whining, I looked away from my father and lied down on the ground. Closing my eyes once more and I lied my head on my paws and curled up the way a dog would when he was taking a nap.

Father sighed and shook his head in disbelief, but then he patted my head and said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts Anna. But try not to take this dream seriously honey. He can't hurt you anymore, and even if he had a chance none of us would ever let him." Looking up, I shot my dad a sad look but he was already running back through the woods, most likely going back to check on James and make sure Emily got him back to sleep.

Letting out a sigh, I began to doze once more, my thoughts full of memories of that day I had destroyed the monster who had killed my mother. Why was it that whenever I wanted to forget, he kept coming back?

* * *

It was around noon when I began to head back- five hours after my father had left me to my thoughts. Trotting toward home I exited the woods and walked up to the wooden porch of my fathers home. A set of clothes for me sat on the wooden steps and I silently thanked Emily for her kindness. Grabbing the clothing with my mouth, I quickly raced off into the woods and changed back into my human self. Putting on the clothes- white t-shirt and blue jeans- I straightened my black hair and then silently made my way inside.

Entering the kitchen, I saw my step-mother seated at the table, her black hair nicely combed and her scarred face more beautiful than ever. "Hello Emily," I whispered, grabbing a muffin from the middle of the table and sitting beside her. She wasn't surprised to see me and she smiled in her motherly way at me.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling? Sam told me you had a rough morning," she said, and I could see a flash of concern on her face.

Smiling weakly at her I whispered, "It could have been better." Her smile faltered slightly and I could tell her motherly instincts were about to kick in. Her scared hand touched my own softly and she said kindly, "Do you want to talk about it honey?"

Closing my eyes to hide my pain, I reopened them and said softly to Emily, "It's nothing... Just a bad dream." She didn't seem to buy it, but I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand kindly. "Trust me Emily. I'm fine," I said softly, and I gave her the best smile I could. She didn't buy it one bit, but I could see she was going to let it go at the moment.

The door to the living room opened suddenly and a worried Embry entered. "Anna! Sam called me this morning and told me everything. You had me worried sick," he said and took me into his warm arms. His touch was so amazing as he pulled me from my seat and held me close to him. His warm breath that blew into my hair felt like magic as he held me close to him. His soft hand brushed through my hair as he held me tightly to him, and I felt his other hand trail down my back sending shivers down my spine.

His lips then met my own, and I enjoyed the warmth of his touch as he pulled me even tighter to him. His kiss deepened and became more passionate, and for once I welcomed it not wanting to think about this morning. It was only when my father cleared his throat that Embry finally slowed his kissing, and then eventually pulled away from my lips. The kiss however had taken my breath away and left me completely speechless.

Embry continued to hold me to him as we turned to see my father at the doorway, his brown eyes looked slightly annoyed but relieved to see I was okay. In his arms was my little brother, his brown eyes staring straight at me with a look of curiosity. At once I left Embry's side and walked over to my brother, then I kissed him lightly on the forehead. My brother opened his toothless mouth into a smile and a baby giggle escaped him. Smiling, I said softly, "Hello James." He smiled even wider when I said his name.

Father smiled at me and said, "James seems to have taken a liking to you."

Laughing, I grinned and said, "What's not to like?" Emily and Embry laughed while my father just rolled his eyes.

The phone rang at that moment, and with a smile I walked over to it calmly. Picking it up I said a soft, "Uley residence," which earned me a snort. "What's with the formality?" Joshua asked on the other line, and I grinned widely. Joshua Weber was one of my best friends from Fork's. He knew about the whole wolf thing, though my father wasn't entirely pleased when he learned I had told him. Actually, dad was so mad that he restricted me from being allowed to see Josh, but Embry had managed to persuade him that Josh would keep the secret.

"Anyway, what are you up to?" he asked, deciding he'd get out with the reason he called. Embry was now standing behind me and I felt his hand brush through my hair absently. "Nothing much. Just hanging out with Embry," I said, batting Embry's hand away when he began to tug on my hair.

Joshua laughed and said, "Guess that means your not doing anything then. So what would you say to coming with me and my friends to Port Angeles? Friends meaning Isaac, Raymond, and Henry." Deciding it would be good to get my mind off of some things, I looked at my boyfriend with a smile and said, "Sure. Sounds like a lot of fun. Embry and I will meet you over at your house."

Isaac suddenly came on the phone and shouted, "Don't forget the pepper spray Anna! I might decide to make a move on you tonight!" At his words I heard Joshua yell at his brother, and I heard Isaac get a slap. After the slaps seized Joshua came on the phone again and said, "I'll handle him Anna. Just meet us over here in an hour. Were planning on catching a movie and going to Pizza Hut for dinner."

Embry suddenly yanked the phone from my hand and said, "You guys better not take us to another dumb action movie. I swear if I have to see stupid martial arts again then your all dead!" With a sigh I yanked the phone back from Embry and said, "We'll be there Joshua. See you later." He laughed and said a 'see you' then hung up.

Smiling, I hung the phone up as well and turned to Embry. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Looks like Joshua called at the perfect time," dad said, handing a snoozing Jame's to Emily. Turning to dad confused, I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Father sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "You need to get your mind off of some things Anna. Especially that dream last night. Getting out with some friends will be good for you and will cheer you up," he said. Every word he said was the truth. My mind was so much into that awful dream I had last night. Maybe getting out with friends would be good for me...

I could only hope...

* * *

**_? Pov_**

**Dear Brother,**

**If you are reading this, then I have failed in my mission to gaining myself my eternal mate. I'm terribly sorry to have failed you brother, and to have left you alone in this world alone. You have been a great coven brother to me, as well as a good friend. In saying this, I do not wish for you to live your life alone. Find that someone that you can live your life with. Find your mate and companion. My Anna may have escaped me, but you still have a chance to gain your love. Even if she be my dear sweet Anna, find someone to love. Because I do not wish for my brother to live a sad life alone.  
Best of wishes,  
Your coven brother Kane**

As soon as I finished reading the letter for thirtieth time I put it in my coat pocket. It had been a year since I had found the letter in Kane's journal, and by that point I had learned he was dead. No word from him for weeks, no sign of his scent, and no return from his long desired journey to retrieve that girl Anna. If he had just changed her when he killed her mom she would have never went to La Push in the first place. Never have led my coven brother to his death.

Footsteps approached and I looked up in eagerness saying, "What have you learned? Is the girl a wolf or not?" The new born vampire in front of me growled, saying, "Yes. I saw her in the forest. I couldn't stay long because the wolves were suspicious of my scent, but I captured a picture of her."

Ruben tossed me a camera and I looked at it with a grin. On the display screen was a picture of a sleeping big white wolf with a black spot covering her eye and four black paws. She was a beauty even as a wolf and I smiled. Kane knew how to choose. "Oh! I almost forgot! I got one as a human too," Ruben said snatching the camera from me. Handing it back I saw a girl with amazing shiny black hair, amazingly formed curves, and bright milky brown eyes. "Perfect," I whispered, tracing my finger over the beautiful creature.

"But don't you think this will be difficult Lucas. The girl is surrounded by werewolves... She is a werewolf! Are you sure you don't just want to go to Forks High and pick a girl there. I hear some of the cheerleaders are-"

With fury I cut Ruben off saying, "No! Anna's the one. Even if we have to kill every werewolf to get to her, I will have the girl. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Sighing, Ruben said, "Well I do admit she is a pretty girl, but I'm just saying... There are many other choices out there Lucas. You don't have to prove yourself to Kane."

Glaring at Ruben I stood and hissed through my teeth, "I'm not proving anything! But I am going to have this girl. And you don't have to help if you don't want!" Ruben rolled his eyes and said, "It's your funeral." Then he looked at me hard and said, "I'll help in the beginning. But if you die then I'm out!"

Grinning at the man I had turned, I nodded and said, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"That movie sucked!" Isaac complained as we walked out of the theater. We had gone to see an action movie against Embry's wishes, and this time Embry was the only one satisfied. "You kidding me! I found that whole movie hilarious! The blood was so fake that every time it squirted out of a dudes chest I was thinking about ketchup."

Everyone looked at Embry with grimaces and Henry said, "Only you would point out the blood dude." Sighing, I took the lead and began to go towards Pizza Hut. The boys argued behind me but my thoughts strayed away from them all. Instead my thoughts went back to earlier this morning. To the horrible dream I had had. Why was all of this coming back at me, after a whole year of not even thinking of that monster.

A hand grabbed my shoulder which made me jump, but I only turned to see Josh staring at me with concern. "You okay Anna… You've been awfully quiet this afternoon," he said, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

Trying to give him a reassuring smile I said, "Just have a lot on my mind. That's all." Josh didn't seem convinced, but he smiled and said, "Well if you need to talk, I'm here for you Anna."

Nodding, I said a soft thanks and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave my hand a squeeze. Embry's boyfriend instincts kicked in and he came between Josh and I grabbing my hand. Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh but continued on toward Pizza Hut.

Once we got inside the smell of scrumptious pizza enveloped me, and I at once forgot all my worries. Being led to a booth, I sat between Josh and Embry as the other three sat on the other side of the booth.

Embry was the first to order when the waitress arrived, and everyone was amazed the Embry ordered a large sized pizza just for himself. When the waitress got my order of just a drink Josh shot me a concerned look. Smiling sheepishly at him, I said, "I had a lot of popcorn at the movie." None of them bought it, but they went on with their orders.

Finally the waitress left to fill our orders and I looked down at the table tiredly. In my haste to escape my room this morning, I only just began to feel the effects of my four hour sleep. The guys began to speak more about the movie, and I tried to pretend to be in their conversation.

A man suddenly approached our table however. He had scared brown eyes, and a forced smile on his face. His hands shook as he carried something toward us. Stopping at our table, the man looked straight at me and asked, "Is your name Anna Uley?" His voice was so stressed, that I stared at him in concern.

"Um… Yes. Can I help you?" I asked, trying hard to be polite. The man at once held a bright pink peony out for me and said, "Um… I was told to give this to you." Embry and the guys looked at me in surprise, while I was utterly shocked.

Embry suddenly hissed to the man in his early twenties, "Who told you this?"

The man jumped and then suddenly began to plea, "Please, just take the flower! I'm begging you!" Embry and I looked at each other in shock, and then back at the man. He wasn't going to take anymore questions however, as he shoved the peony in my hand and then ran out of the restaurant. The table was silent during the whole exchange.

The one to break the silence happened to be Joshua's cousin Raymond, saying, "What the hell was that?"

Embry carefully pried the peony from my hand and said, "No idea Ray… But I'm going to find out." My eyes went back to the pink peony in Embry's hand, and at once a wave of nausea came over me.

Without saying a word, I got up from the table and ran to the bathrooms. Running into the nearest stall I puked my guts out, tears flooding to my eyes as I did so. Pink peony's were my mothers favorite flower… Who in the world was doing this to me?

Memories of everything that happened in the past fled through my mind, and I puked once more as I remembered the monster drinking my mothers blood. Who was this monster, who was trying to bring back the memories I had tried to keep away from for so long?

It seemed like forever that I stayed in the bathroom stall, and I was most certain that Embry and the others were worried sick. Taking in a hard breath, I stood weakly and flushed the toilet, then walked out of the stall. Washing my hands and face, I enjoyed the cool water on my skin as I felt my nausea go down.

Feeling like I was ready to make it back to the table, I walked weakly out and made my way to the table. When I arrived Embry jumped out of his seat and pulled me into his arms. He held me close and asked, "Are you alright love?"

Breathing in his woodsy scent, I nodded against him and said, "Yeah… I just needed a moment." With that I pulled away from him and sat at the table. Embry sat beside me, but I felt his worried eyes on me the whole time.

By the time the guys got their food, ate it all, and then paid for the meal I was ready to go. Embry however seemed to having a good time talking about the film with the guys, so I kept quiet not wanting to ruin his night.

"Well I better start heading back. My mom wants me home before midnight," Henry said, and I was relieved that he had broken the conversation. The others nodded and Isaac said, "Good idea. It's been a long night." Embry stood and at once I followed his actions.

"See you guys later," Embry said, and I nodded in agreement. Joshua nodded and said, "I'll call you tomorrow Anna!" Nodding, I leaned against Embry and we began to make our way out of the restaurant. As we walked, I saw Embry still held the peony in his hand, and I winced as memories of my mother flooded back in my mind.

Embry led me all the way to the car, and only pulled his embrace from me when he was sure I was safely in. Before he closed my door to get on his side of the car, he whispered softly in my ear, "I'll protect you Anna… This creep isn't going to come anywhere near you while I have something to do with it."  
As if to prove his point, he crushed the peony in his hand and then let the broken pieces fall to the ground slowly. Smiling, I said softly, "Thanks, Embry." He smiled and kissed me softly on the forehead. His touch seemed to melt away all my worries.

**Lucas POV**

Growling, I grabbed the man with rage and asked, "Did you give her the flower?" The puny human I held in my grasp struggled and said fearfully, "Yes. I gave it to her… Just as you said to!"

My coven brother Reuben suddenly appeared and said, "They're headed back to La Push. Should we follow them?"

Smiling, I dropped the terrified human on the ground and said, "You get a head start. I'll meet you at the cliff." Reuben rolled his eyes, but he at once took off through the forest back toward La Push.

The human that was still on the ground, cried, "I did what you said! Now give me my money so I can go!" Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a bag of money and threw it on the ground. The human jumped at it like an animal, then stood quickly and took off running.

Sneering, I said, "Stupid human." Then with one quick leap I was on top of him, and his blood was running down my throat with pleasure.

**Anna POV**

Running through the forest of La Push I kept my eyes open as I searched the woods for danger. It was midnight and I had patrol with Collin, Brady, and John tonight. As I ran I heard Collin and Brady having an argument about a video game they had been recently playing, while John was thinking about food. It sucked being a girl in a pack full of boys.

_Hey Anna! Is it true that you have a secret admirer. Embry told us that you had a flower delivered to you,_ John suddenly said, and I winced at the thought. For the past hour I had been trying to forget all about that horrifying flower, but now images of the pink object reentered my mind.

**Thanks John,** I hissed with heavy sarcasm. He winced and said a sorry in his head. Collin and Brady were quiet now as they watched my memories of tonight flash through my head. Feeling like my privacy was being invaded, I took off full speed toward the beach trying to get the memories out of my head. But they wouldn't escape.

It was when I hit the sandy outline of First Beach that I curled up in the sand and closed my eyes hard. Putting my nose on top of my front paws, I began to drift.

Soon my mind carried me to an oddly familiar place. Walking in my human form, I looked down at the ground and saw a light fog drifting around my bare feet. Looking up, I followed the outline of fog and saw that the white mist led to a stone sticking out of the ground. Walking slowly toward it, I clenched my eyes trying to focus on the object ahead. Getting closer and closer, I suddenly stepped on something soft and I looked down in shock.

A pink peony sat under my foot, it's colorful texture seeming to lift the fog. More suddenly appeared and I walked past the taunting flowers with a pulsing heart. Finally I reached the grave, and I covered my mouth in shock. Falling back, I was stunned to see that I was at my mothers grave, and an elegant pink peony sat on the bottom of the grave. Next to the grave stood a familiar vampire with taunting red eyes, and I backed away in horror.

"Hello my love... It's been so long," Kane whispered, his voice melodically flowing through the air. Backing away in horror, I shouted loudly, "Stay away from me! Please!" Kane laughed at me and then trailed toward me slowly. My feet refused to move as he approached my frozen state.

His hand suddenly trailed along my collar bone and I tried to pull away. My nightmare however kept me still. "You thought you'd be free of danger... You were wrong my angel," he said softly, and I gasped as he pulled me in his arms. Just as his lips were about to meet my own, I closed my eyes and then awoke with a scream.

Shocked, I sat up and was confused to find I was in bed, my P-Jays on me. Stunned, I looked at the clock beside me and saw that it was 5 in the morning. I knew at once I was dead for falling asleep on the job. The only question I had was who was the one who had found me last night, phased back into my human self? I didn't want to know who saw my naked body...

Feeling my cheeks go red from embarrassment, I got out of bed and then went straight to the shower. Taking a long one, I tried not to think of who might have found me, but I knew that I wasn't going to like it when I found out.

After taking a twenty minute shower, I practically ran across the hall and shoved my door closed. Then I threw on as much clothes as I could without burning up to death, and then made my way down stairs. To my utter horror, dad was seated at the kitchen table, and John, Collin, and Brady were beside him. When I entered the room, all eyes went to me and I saw every one of the guys face's go red.

"Have a nice sleep?" Dad asked, sipping some coffee absentmindedly. Rubbing my neck nervously, I said, "Er... Yeah. I guess I was exhausted last night."

The guys at once went to eating the food they had stolen from the fridge, and at once I could tell they were trying to not think about last night. Sighing, I asked painfully, "Who found me?"

At once John spit out his food and began to choke. Collin and Brady went even redder when I spoke, and they both lowered their eyes from me. Dad smiled and said, "You know... When John found you sleeping on the job, I was about ready to ground you for a week. But then when he brought you home covered by his shirt, I decided that was punishment enough."

At once I covered my face in embarrassment, and I felt my cheeks burn. "Just don't tell Embry," John said with a weak voice. "He'll have my throat."

Collin smirked at John, and then he smiled saying, "You're a little late. Embry went patrolling right before I got off. It seemed that the whole thing from your mind was still in my min-"

"OKAY!" I yelled, my cheeks now on fire. Walking toward the guys, I sat in the seat beside my smirking father, and grabbed an apple from the middle of the table. John and I didn't dare to look at one another as we sat in the room. Collin and Brady hid there amusement by eating the food that was still piled in front of them.

It was only when the clock hit six, that the front door slammed open and a furious Embry stood at the doorway. "John! Your so dead!" He yelled, his brown eyes full of rage. Jumping up, I stepped between the shaking Embry and the terrified John, and said, "Now calm down Embry. It was my fault for falling asleep on the job. John was just being helpful."

Embry stared at me with fury and said, "Helpful! The guy saw you naked! How is that helpful?"

John groaned and said, "Please stop bringing it up! I'm not one bit happy about last night!"

Embry growled and said, "You better not be! Because if you show one sign of lust toward Anna then I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Sighing, I said, "That's it." Grabbing Embry's arm I said softly, "Let's go for a walk Embry." He seemed to hesitate, but he then followed behind me out of the house without complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry and I sat at the beach, staring out across the water as the waves lapped against the ocean shore. With some _persuasion _I had made Embry forget all about what had happened, and I was glad that he had cooled down. Leaning against his shoulder, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ocean wind as it blew my black hair. As we both sat however, the wind carried a scent toward me that burned my nose.

At once I jumped up off the log we were seated on and stared out across the ocean. Embry stood too but only because he was concerned. "What is it Anna?" He asked, watching me as I looked out across the waves. Sniffing the wind again, I smelled the burning smell again and then at once took off toward it. Embry shouted my name but I ignored him. Entering the woods, I quickly stripped and then changed into my white wolf form.

Running across the forest I sniffed the air once more, and at once I caught the scent. Running toward it, I ignored Embry as he begged me to stop and kept running. Finally, I approached a cliff and neared it slowly. The smell was now strong and it was beginning to burn my throat as well. There had to be more than one vampires to make this strong scent. As I was about to take one more step, I heard a high pitched noise in my head and let out a howl of agony.

The noise was like nothing I had ever heard before in my life, and I fell to the ground as I lost site of everything around me. It was like one of those whistles that trainers used on dolphins. Only this sound was ten times louder. Just as the noise had come though, it was suddenly gone, and I opened my eyes with tears. My head was in so much pain, that I could barely find the ability to stand.

Something fuzzy came into my vision, and I was only aware after a moment of staring that it was Embry. Whimpering, I closed my eyes again and tried to get the beating migraine out of my head. Embry at once helped my off the ground with his nose, and before I knew it another werewolf and him were helping me get home.

It was only when I came into the view of my house, that the headache reached it's worse point, and I at once fell unconscious where I stood.

Waking back up though, I found myself on the front porch, my furry body wrapped in about three different blankets. At once I found the energy to phase back and then quickly wrapped myself in one of the blankets. Entering the house, I winced as the light from the kitchen sent a surging pain through my head. Emily was suddenly in front of me, baby James being held in her arms.

"Anna! You look awful dear," she said. At once I winced as her voice hit my head hard, and I said weakly to her, "I'm going to bed." She didn't stop me as I weakly made my way up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door with agony, I made my way to my dresser and got out a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Putting them on, I at once fell on the bed and closed my eyes trying to get the pain out of my head.

It was only when I laid in my room for a few seconds, that I smelled the faded scent of a bloodsucker. Looking at my bed side table weakly, I saw a white envelop next to my lamp, and I tiredly grabbed it in my hands. Opening it with pain, I pulled out a folded white sheet of paper and opened it up. Reading the words, I at once felt my blood run cold.

**Dear Anna,  
You may be wondering what is going on, and I'm sure it is driving you insane. But as of now you must remain unaware of my plans for you. If you were to find out then there's no telling what your mutt friends would do to me. Hopefully that headache you are now experiencing is a good enough warning to you. If you come looking for me, Love, then I promise you that it won't be you experiencing the pain next time. Instead it will be your dog of a boyfriend. So I suggest you don't come looking for me again. Instead, you have to wait till I'm ready to have you.  
And you will be mine...  
Until we meet in person,  
Your future mate**

At once my heart skipped a beat and I felt ready to scream. Without another thought, I dropped the paper in my hand and quickly got out of bed. Grabbing my flip flops, I ignored my piercing head and at once ran downstairs- But not until I grabbed the horrifying letter and threw it in my purse. Emily was seated on the sofa in the living room when I got down, and baby James was in his carrier. Emily at once looked up when I rushed by her, and she asked, "What are you doing?"

Her voice stabbed my head, but I didn't have time to explain what was happening. Without a word, I grabbed the keys on the table and began to make my way toward the front door. Just as I was about to open it, it swung open and my father stood at the entrance. He was surprised to see me, but I quickly shoved past him and rushed toward the truck in the drive way. "Where are you going?" He asked, watching as I unlocked the truck door.

"The Cullen's," I said, wincing as my voice hurt my head again. Dad was at once at my side, and he grabbed my arm roughly. "They're an hour away, Anna! And besides... You can barely keep your eyes open!" He yelled. His voice stabbed my head even more, and I hissed, "If I have to take a break along the way, then I will!"

Getting in the truck, I at once started it and pulled into drive. Before I new it, father was in the passengers seat and he had his hand on the wheel. "I'm not letting you go anywhere in your condition, young lady!" He said sharply, and I winced at his voice.

"What condition?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

Before I got an answer, someone ripped my drivers door open and I was roughly pulled out of the truck. "Get her inside Jared!" Father ordered. Growling, I roughly kicked Jared in the area and he cried out in pain. Father had already confiscated the keys from the truck, and he was now at my side. "You're not driving all the way to Piedmont by yourself! Not to mention I'm not letting you in a house full of vampires alone," he hissed, and I closed my eyes as my head pounded in agony.

"Please... I have to talk to Carlisle," I said, trying to reason with father. Jared was back up and had me in a restraint again. Father refused to say anything to me and said to Jared instead, "Get her inside Jared. Keep an eye on her."

My head ache was pounding now but I felt my body shake with fury. He couldn't just keep me locked up like this. I had to speak to Carlisle. He'd know how to help this pulsing pain in my head. Then the others would help me figure out who had given me the freaky note. Jared had me over his shoulder suddenly and I at once began to kick him hard. The movement however pained my head and I gave up on it after a minute.

Being carried forcefully into the house, Jared dropped me on the sofa in the living room and dad came in behind him. Emily was bouncing James across the room who was watching the whole thing with curiosity. "What's going on?" Emily asked, concern flashing through her eyes.

Without giving dad a chance to answer, I cried, "Please! I need to see a doctor." My head stung as I spoke, and I knew that me talking wasn't going to help the pain. Dad shook his head, then said, "I'll run to the store and get you some painkillers. Other than that your not leaving this house."

With agony, I clutched my head and cried, "You don't understand! The trip isn't just about the headache. It's important that I speak to-"

"No!" Father yelled, and I winced as his voice stabbed my head. James broke out crying from fathers yell and I heard Emily at once leave the room. Without another word, I stood and glared at father. He glared back at me with the same force, and at once I knew I had lost.

Sitting back down in defeat, I saw dad turn his attention away from me and said to Jared, "Tell Quil that I don't want Anna patrolling tonight. She's to remain at this house until the headache passes. And after you do that roundup some of the guys so they can keep an eye on her."

As he spoke to Jared, I silently stood from the sofa and grabbed my purse quietly. Then without warning, I took off as fast as I could toward the front door. Jared and dad shouted but I was already outside and running toward the forest. My head was unbearable as my blood began to pound faster than earlier, and I soon could barely see through my eyes due to the pain. But I knew that if I faltered once, the guys would catch up to me.

Deciding that phasing would be too risky, I ran with all the werewolf speed I could toward Forks. I knew that once I got there I could get a ride to Piedmont and get to the Cullen's. After about an hour of running through the forest, I finally arrived at the sporting goods store in Forks, and then I leaned against it's side gasping for air. My head felt like it was being constantly stabbed by needles, and I winced at the pain.

After a few attempts of trying to find a ride, I met a nice looking lady who told me she was heading to Seattle. Knowing that I could take her if she were a serial killer or something like that, I agreed to ride with her and she kindly drove me.

After a long hour of the lady talking about her ten cats, we arrived at a small gas station in Piedmont and I got out. The lady drove off without another word, and I kindly waved to her as she went. Finally, I began to make my way toward the Cullen's house. I'd been there only once, and that was when all of us werewolves went for Jacob's birthday. It was hard to remember which roads to take and where to go, but finally the giant three story white mansion came into view.

My head wasn't as much in pain as it had been in the car with the talkative lady, and for that I was entirely grateful. It was only when I got closer to the driveway, that I saw five expensive cars, and then my fathers old truck. At once I froze where I stood and felt fear wash over me. When I entered that door father was going to murder me.

Just as I thought this, Alice suddenly raced out of the house and shouted, "Anna! I was wondering when you'd get here!" She at once pulled me in her arms and I winced as her excited voice pierced my head. "Hey Alice," I said weakly, clutching my head wishing the pain would stop.

"Oh my! Let's get you to Carlisle Anna. You look ready to puke," she said and quickly grabbed my arm leading me into the house. As soon as I entered, I saw every gold and brown eye fly to me. Looking around at the vampires and werewolves around me, my eyes stopped on my father and I felt my heart stop. He stared hard at me, arms crossed on his chest. "You are in so much trouble, Anna," he hissed.

Carlisle suddenly intervened and said, "Your father told me your having bad headache's... Do you want me to check it out?"

At once I shook my pained head and quickly reached into my purse. Ignoring my fathers furious glares I took out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it with confusion as I said, "I found it beside my bed after I was practically attacked. I was hoping you'd know the hand writing."

Carlisle looked at the elegant cursive on the paper hard, then he sniffed it to try and get a scent. At once he shook his head and said, "I've never smelled anything like this Anna. This vampires most likely a nomad..." Then he actually began to read the letter to see what it said, and I saw his pale skin turn even whiter.

Jasper looked at Carlisle with shock and asked, "What's wrong Carlisle? What does the letter say?"

Edward- who was seated beside his wife and daughter on one of the two expensive sofas- closed his eyes and said, "There's a vampire in La Push. He's after Anna..."

My fathers face went from furious to shocked. He looked at me with horror and I saw his brown eyes have flashbacks of when I was being hunted by the last vampire. "And he want's me to be his mate," I added in, closing my eyes as I felt my head burst in pain once more.

Emmett, who stood beside Jacob against the wall said, "So let me get this straight... Anna's being chased by another vampire who wants her as her mate? This girl is worse than Bella when it comes to being hunted by vampires."

Bella and I glared at Emmett, and Bella yelled, "Shut up Emmett."

Emmett held up his hands defensively, while Carlisle suddenly pressed his fingers to my forehead. The cool touch felt good on my skin, and I enjoyed the way the coolness eased my head pain. "I want you to take some Advil for the pain, but you might not want to run back home by yourself," Carlisle said, and then removed his hand from my forehead.

Once he finished, father stepped forward and said determinedly, "The pack will take care of this vampire. If they got rid of one then they get rid of another." Emmett pouted when my father said this and I saw Jasper roll his eyes. "Yeah... Because you and your pack did so well last time," Jasper muttered, which earned a glare from my father.

Esme suddenly stepped forward and said, "Hows about we take care of Anna on the weekends? That way you and the pack can cover more ground instead of having to watch her." The idea made me smile, and I turned to dad hoping he would agree. He seemed hesitant about the idea of leaving me alone with a house full of vampires, but after a moment he said, "I'll need to ask the pack first... But I'll be sure to inform you of our decision."

With fury, I said loudly, "So I don't get to make my own decisions! I don't get to decide what I want to do!" Everyone was stunned by my outburst, and I saw Emmett grin with amusement. Father looked straight into my eyes, then said, "Not when a crazy vampire is after you, no." With that father roughly grabbed my arm and began to tow me out of the house.

Jacob, who had been standing in the shadows quickly came in my fathers path and said, "Let's think about this Sam. You know Anna will be safe here. With Edwards mind reading and Alice's visions Anna will never be touched."

At once I silently thanked Jacob for trying to convince father, but dad seemed to grow annoyed. "Move Jacob. I already told you that I'd discuss it with the pack. Seeing as your not apart of it though, you don't really have a say," dad said, glaring a hole in Jacobs eyes. "Stop dad," I said, trying to pull out of his grip and come to Jacob's defense.

Carlisle suddenly approached the three of us and said, "Let him through Jacob. He has a right to ask the pack what they think." Jacob shot Carlisle a look of disbelief, but then he finally stepped aside and allowed my father to drag me out. As I was pulled out of the white mansion, I said, "I'll see you guys later." Dad growled at the very thought.

After that, the car ride home was filled with nothing but tension. Father refused to speak to me and I refused to speak to him. It was only upon arriving at our two story house that father spoke and said, "Your grounded by the way. You know that right?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "When Jacob ran away no one had grounded him." Father growled at the mention of Jacob and yelled, "Jacob isn't my child! I had no say in what his punishment would be!"

With my own rage I yelled, "But if he was your son you wouldn't have grounded him either! Your only grounding me because you want me out of the way of hunting this vampire! But I'm a wolf like every one else, and-"

Father shot me such an intense glare, that I at once fell silent from my rant. "Your grounded for a week. No leaving the house unless Embry's with you, and absolutely no patrolling. Understand?" he asked. At once I glared hard at him, and then I jumped out of the truck as it was just pulling into the driveway. Dad yelled at me, but I was already running into the house with tears.

Entering the living room, I wasn't at all surprised to see Embry, Quil, and Jared there. Embry was shocked when I entered, and then when he saw my tear streaked face his eyes widened. "Anna! What's wrong baby?" he asked, jumping up from the sofa and pulling me into a hug. Not answering him, I began to sob into his shirt and he quickly held me close to him.

Dad entered the room only a few moments later, and I could feel his eyes staring at me. "What happened Anna?" Embry asked, stroking my hair trying to comfort me. With tears I cried into his shirt, "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Embry hugged me tighter and said softly, "It's okay love... It's alright."

Father's hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I tensed. "I'm sorry Anna. But you went against my command and disobeyed me. As my daughter I'm going to ground you," father said. Pulling from Embry, I at once turned to dad and said, "But you can't take away my patrolling duties! I'm a werewolf like everyone else."

Emily suddenly entered the room and asked, "What is going on here?" James giggled happily, obviously oblivious to the tense atmosphere. Father refused to answer, and instead he said, "The pack and I need to have a meeting. Will be back in a few minutes."

As he began to make his way toward the door, he said, "Watch her Embry. Quil will inform you of our plans tonight when you patrol."

With that father, Quil, and Jared walked out of the house. Embry stood beside me, speechless by what had just occurred. Refusing to meet Embry or Emily's eyes, I quietly made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Grabbing an apple from the pile of fruit in the middle, I silently ate it trying to hold in my tears. A chair slid beside me and someone sat- though I was most certain it was Embry.

"What's this all about, Anna?" Embry asked, desperate to find out what was going on.

Closing my eyes tightly, I whispered so that Emily wouldn't hear, "There's another vampire after me Embry. And he wants me for the same purpose that the first vampire wanted me."

My imprint let out a growl and slammed his fist on the table. The bowl of fruit went flying and apples and oranges rolled off the table. "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth, and I could tell he was about ready to phase. Looking away from him, i said softly, "I don't know Embry. I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week had passed since I had been grounded, and for the most part I hated every moment of it. The only fun I ever had was when Embry came over, or when Joshua called to chat. Other than that I wasn't allowed to leave the house under any circumstances. As of this moment, I felt like a prisoner.

Now that Embry was on Patrol, Paul and Quil were the ones watching me. It sucked that I couldn't have one minute to myself, and that I had to be watched by not just one, but two wolves.

Sitting on the sofa, Paul and Quil were playing one of the many video games we owned and I watched with boredom. Emily sat on a recliner across the room, rocking baby James and humming softly. Letting out a bored sigh, I stood and said, "Can we do something else! You guys have been playing video games for the past hour."

Neither one responded to my plea, and so I furiously left the living room and stormed into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, I quickly dialed the forbidden number and then silently waited for it to ring.

On the first ring Alice picked up the phone, and she happily shouted, "Anna! It's been so long! What can we do for you?"

Laughing at Alice's reluctance, I said, "Hey Alice. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Alice shrieked and said, "I'll be there in a hour flat. Try to be discrete though. Your dad has half the pack patrolling right now, so if they pick up your scent you'll be in big trouble."

Smirking, I said, "Trust me Alice. I know the perfect way to get past the wolves. I'll meet you at the border."

Alice giggled and said, "Okay Anna! See you there!"

Hanging up, I silently walked back into the living room and took a seat once more on the couch. The guys were oblivious to what I had just said in the other room, and I knew at once that this plan would work. Picking up a magazine on the coffee table, I began to read it hoping an hour would pass by quickly.

Finally, fifty-five minutes had passed and Quil and Paul were still into their video game. "I'm going to get something to eat," I said to the guys, not that they'd care either way. To prove my point, only Emily said, "Alright sweetie." Baby James giggled and smiled at me from Emily's arms.

Standing with victory, I made my way into the kitchen and then as quietly as I could, I went out the backdoor. As soon as I stepped off the porch, I raced to the shed across the yard and quickly grabbed my helmet. Pulling off a tarp, I quickly found my fathers old motorcycle and at once I hopped on. Smiling, I stomped on the gas hard and at once I went flying across the yard, past the house, and onto the road. There was no way the wolves were stopping me now.

As I drove toward the boundary of La Push, I heard a wolf howl in the distance and was aware that the guys were coming after me. Pushing harder on the gas, I kept my eyes on the road praying Alice would be waiting for me.

At last I approached the border and Alice was parked right at the line. Her yellow Porsche was like a shining beacon from a lighthouse, leading me from my prison. As soon as I got to the border, I jumped off of my motorcycle at once and ran to the car. Hopping in, I caught a glimpse of the John and Quil running toward us.

"Drive Alice!" I cried, closing the door quickly. Alice did just that, stomping on the gas and taking off down the road. Howls rang more loudly than ever, but I ignored them sighing as I leaned against the leather cushion. Alice idly turned the tunes up on the radio, and soon we were headed toward wherever Alice was taking me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, smiling at her glad to be free from my prison. Alice grinned and said, "No problem… There was a store I really wanted to go to, and your plan made my hopes possible." At the mention of a store, I mentally and groaned and wished I had called Bella instead. I'd completely forgot that Alice was going to take this chance to play Barbie with me.

As we neared closer to Seattle, I asked, "So how did you slip past Edward without letting him know you were endangering the family by kidnapping me?"

Alice giggled and said, "It's a good thing you called on a day when Edward's hunting. Otherwise you'd have been stuck in La Push and I wouldn't have been able to find you a cute outfit to wear to Bella's birthday party."

Sighing, I said, "Can't we just go see a movie or something?"

Alice looked at me with a smirk and then said, "Nope," popping the 'p' as she did so.

For the next three hours Alice dragged me into store after store at the Seattle mall. By the time we stopped to get something to eat I was carrying about ten bags full of clothing that I would never wear in my life. Alice perched down on the chair across from me as I ate my Chicken Salad.

"So I was thinking that after lunch we could go to Claire's and I'll buy you some makeup. I think that pink eye shadow would be okay, but your dark tinted skin may-"

"Calm down Alice… We'll get around that when the time comes," I said, trying to calm her down for a moment. "As for now, lets just relax and take a breather."

Alice giggled and then said low enough for only werewolf ears to hear, "I don't need to breath, Silly."

Rolling my eyes, I let out a breath and said, "So it's Bella's birthday? She must feel like a grandma by now." Alice laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Then all of the sudden she stopped, her eyes going wide with shock. "Everything just went black," she said, and I saw her eyes dart around the food court we were seated in.

"But wasn't everything black in the first place? I mean since I'm a werewolf you-"

"You're the one exception Anna. I've always been able to see you for some reason when your not with any other wolves. It's fuzzy but I can see you," she said, her eyes still looking around us.

After a moment of watching Alice, I smelled the familiar woodsy sent, and the deep pine aroma. Looking up I at once stared straight at Seth and Embry, who were making their way toward the food court. How did they find me?

"Let's go Alice?" I hissed under my breath, and at once got up to empty my trash. Alice got up as well and followed me to empty it, then began to lead me away from the wolves. They had already spotted me however, and before I knew it I was being roughly stopped by Seth. "Oh no you don't," he said, forcing me to come to a halt.

Alice sighed and said, "I guess this means our shopping day is over… You stupid mutts ruin all the fun." Embry, who was behind Seth, glared at Alice and said, "And you vampires like to kidnap our imprints for some reason!"

At once I got defensive for my friend and said, "This was my idea Embry. Alice was kind enough to get me away from La Push for a while. I was beginning to go insane from my lack of freedom."

Embry's eyes turned soft at once when I spoke, and he let out a slow breath. "You just worried me Anna. I mean what if that leech after you actually got you. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you Love," he whispered, and I was at once pulled into his embrace.

Groaning, I said, "We just went to the mall Embry. It's not like I went cliff diving or something."

Seth snorted and said, "I'd like to see the day you actually cliff dive…"

"Well we better go," I said, backing up rather slowly from my werewolf boyfriend and his bud.

Embry glared at me at once and said, "If you really think I'm letting you out of my sight then you've really lost your mind."

Alice at once shrieked in happiness and said, "Yay! That means we have people to carry our bags now!" Embry and Seth at once stared at Alice in horror, but she was already handing them the bags.

"Now wait a second! We have strict orders to bring Anna-"

"Oh come on Embry. Can't you just ignore dads order for one moment and have some fun?" I asked, wanting him to give me this moment of freedom.

Seth seemed to be thoughtful about the idea, while Embry said, "Don't you get it Anna? There's a vampire after you! There's no time for fun and games."

Alice snorted and said, "Um… If I strictly remember there are three werewolves and a vampire right now. Even if this nomad did come for her at this moment, he would be dead before he touched her."

Embry at once went quiet, realizing that what Alice had said was the truth. Letting out a hard sigh, Embry nodded in agreement and said, "Okay… But we need to head home soon. Otherwise Sam will have me and Seth's throat."

Alice at once let out a shriek and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the shops; Seth and Embry followed groggily behind.

We shopped for another two hours and finally Alice decided we had enough stuff. After Seth and Embry helped her load everything in the car, Alice said, "Well Anna. Guess we should be getting back."

Embry seemed to be outraged by this and said, "She's been with you all day. Anna's going to be running back home with Seth and I. It makes it so you have no reason to come anywhere close to our border."

Alice snorted and said, "Like I want to come on your land." Then she turned to me and said, "I'll see you later Anna. Maybe Jacob can run over some of the clothes I bought for you." With that she gave me a hug and then left, driving away and leaving me with two tired werewolves.

"Let's get back Anna. Sam's probably worried sick," Embry said, and I saw him and Seth begin to head toward Seth's rusty black pickup.

With a hard breath, I asked, "How'd you guys know where I was anyway?"

Seth smirked and said, "Edward told me where Alice was taking you. He said that it's best you stay in La Push until they find this vampire… Obviously Alice doesn't agree."

Sighing, I got in the truck with Embry and Seth and said, "When are we going to find this leech? Because I'm seriously going to lose my mind if we don't kill him soon."

Embry, who was seated beside me, said, "We'll find him Anna. He can't hide from us forever."

Closing my eyes, I really hoped that Embry was telling the truth.

**Lucas POV**

Pacing along the boundary of La Push, I looked out across the forest and gritted my teeth. The mutts kept getting in my way of capturing my beauty, and I was growing impatient. If only there was a way that I could get Anna away from her mutts long enough for me to grab her. Then she would be mine forever.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lucas. I mean the girls pretty and all, but she smells like a mutt. Do you really want to live with that for the rest of your life," Reuben said, sitting on a log nearby.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to him and responded with a growl. He shrugged and said, "Okay, okay. So we get this chick and run her away from the mutts. Then what? We chain her up and make her our pet the rest of our days. Because I really don't see how you'll have a relationship with-"

Cutting him off, I turned to him and said, "With your powers you can control Anna's phasing. As long as Anna is in too much pain to phase, I have my perfect chance at biting her."

Reuben sighed and said, "I know that Lucas! But there's still the problem of her being a werewolf. The venom may not have an effect on her."

Grinning mischievously, I said, "The only time a werewolf has ever been bitten is when their in wolf form. No one has ever discovered what happens when their bitten in human form. I'm hoping that Anna will be human enough to change into a vampire when she is not phased."

My coven brother seemed to think this over, then he relaxed slightly at the idea. "So you really think that she has a chance of becoming a vampire?" Reuben asked, his eyes in deep concentration. Smiling widely, I said, "I really do."

**Anna POV**

"… Irresponsible! Dangerous! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" My father yelled, his shadow making the world seem dark. Letting out a hard breath, I said softly, "It was only a shopping trip."

A growl escaped my fathers throat, and baby James who was being held by a worried Emily tried to mimic the growl. "This was not just a shopping trip Anna! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Embry, who was seated beside me, cleared his throat and said, "Sam… Alice was taking care of her. Anna was never in-"

"Stay out of this Call!" Sam said, making it sound like an order. Embry rolled his eyes, but fell quiet once more.

Sighing, I said softly, "I'm sorry I left the house without permission, stole your motorcycle, and endangered myself. But…"

"But nothing! You had me worried sick Anna. I was worried that the vampire had gotten you. What the hell were you thinking running off like that?" he yelled, which made me cringe. There was one thing I hated about my dad, and that was when he was angry.

"I'm sorry," I said, though I knew it would mean nothing to him.

To prove my point, he started yelling again, "From now on young lady you are to remain in this house until this vampire is caught. You are welcome to go to the beach with Embry or another member of the pack, but if I find out you've run off again with a _Cullen _then there will certainly be consequences. Understood?"

Feeling really aggravated with my father, I muttered under my breath, "Why not just lock me up already?"

Embry and dad both heard me, and I saw father stare at me with even more fury. "What did you say young lady?"

With rage, I jumped off of the sofa I sat on and shouted, "I said why don't you just lock me up already! It sure would make your job a hell of a lot easier!"

With that I ran out of the room despite Embry's worried calls. Running up the stairs, I raced into my room and slammed my door shut. Falling on my bed, I began to cry into my blanket, too hurt to face anyone at the moment.

**Alice POV**

After arriving back home from my shopping trip with Anna, I carried the bags in and dropped them onto the sofa. Edward watched me with shock and asked, "What's got you so aggravated Alice?"

With fury, I turned to him and said, "You Edward! Because of you I had to cut my shopping trip short with Anna. Now she's literally locked up in La Push and I'll never have a chance to do this with her again!"

Edward chuckled and said, "Did it ever strike your mind that Anna never wanted to go shopping?"

Glaring at him, I said, "Everyone wants to go shopping!"

"What's going on in here?" Bella asked, her gold eyes confused at Edward and I's argument.

Edward scoffed and said, "What argument? I was just stating the facts."

_Shut it Edward, _I hissed, and then I flashed pictures of me dressing Nessie in that tank top Edward _loved _so much. Edward grimaced at the picture, and then he immediately glared at me. "Okay Alice. You win."

Bella seemed even more confused as we argued on, and finally she said, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Finally I let out a sigh and said, "Alright Bella. If you must know, I have just lost my chance with my new shopping buddy Anna because your stupid husband ratted us out."

Edward glared at me, but Bella giggled with her musical laugh. "You sound like you were committing a crime Alice," she said, her gold eyes full of excitement.

Grinning, I winked and said, "Trust me Bella. We were."

And then suddenly everything went completely blank. When I regained focus I saw something awful:

_Anna appeared to be in the back of a van, her hands cuffed to a metal bar on the wall. She was screaming loudly and writhing in pain, while one vampire with dark brown hair held her down. He was stroking her hair as she cried out in pain, and I saw total admiration in his red eyes. "It will be over soon Anna... I promise," he whispered, and kissed her tear streaked face. Anna let out a scream and I saw tremors go through her body as she tried to phase. _

_"Reuben! She's trying to phase again!" the vampire yelled, and at once Anna cringed in pain and let out a loud scream. The tremors stopped as her body began to grow weak from all the pain. "Please! Stop!" Anna begged, and I saw her once brown eyes open, only to see them turning into a dark black._

"No!" I cried, clutching my head as I came out of the vision. Edward stared at me in horror as he took in everything i had just seen, and I could also see a hint of shock on his face. "How?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Bella was confused by our words, and I saw she was becoming concerned. "What did you see Alice?"

Edward was the one to answer, saying, "Alice just saw Anna changing into a vampire..."

Emmett and Jasper came in the room at that moment, and when Jasper saw my distressed face he rushed over to me. Embracing me, Jasper said, "We won't let that happen Alice. Even if it were possible, Anna won't become a vampire."

"What do you mean 'if it were possible'?" Bella asked, going over to her husband and sitting beside him.

Edward let out a hard breath and said, "Werewolves aren't effected by venom. It doesn't make sense why Anna can be changed."

Feeling my heart fall, I could hardly believe I was about to say this. But finally I whispered, "It's because Anna's not in werewolf form when she's bitten."

Emmett joined in the conversation saying, "But wouldn't her werewolf blood keep the venom from spreading?"

"No one would know Emmett. There's no proof that her being bitten in human form would have no effect; A werewolf has never been bitten in human form before. Plus the vision was pretty vivid in showing Anna going through the transformation," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

Everyone in the room seemed to think this over, while I was practically shaking with worry. "Well what should we do? We can't just let this happen! We have to help!"

The room fell silent at my pleas, and I watched with fear as everyone thought it over. Finally Edward stood and made his way toward the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked, watching with cautious eyes.

Edward turned and said, "I'm calling Sam. We have to do something to help Anna, and if I have to beg Sam to let us help, then I will."

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I broke my finger three weeks ago and it's taken me forever to type this thing. I do want some ideas on how you all think Anna should be kidnapped. All ideas are welcome and appreciated. I'll probably wait one more chapter till Lucas actually gets Anna, but let me know what you guys want to happen.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since I had last spoken to my father. Embry was getting worried about me since I refused to come out of my room except to use the bathroom or eat. I'd let Embry in my room every now and then, and I'd curl up beside him and cry into his shoulder… It's what I do when I'm on lock down.

Now I'm in my room and John, my babysitter for the night, is downstairs playing on dads x-box. He'd come to check on me every once and a while but other than that he'd leave me alone.

Pacing my room in annoyance, I stared at my locked window dying to get some fresh air. It had been so long since I had gone wolf and I was dying to go for a run. Going towards my window, my finger lingered on the lock for a moment, but then I dropped it. There was no reason in even opening the window, because I knew that in less than two seconds John would be rushing in my room and holding me down.

Sighing I let my finger drop and began to pace once again. Why did dad have to punish me from the outside world? I mean I know I'm in danger, and I know that I'm grounded, but why can't he just give me a break?

Flopping down on my bed with a grunt, I stared up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. John got up downstairs and walked into the kitchen rummaging the fridge. As he did this, I felt a sudden shiver run through my back.

Sitting up from my bed, I strained my ears so that I could hear everything around. There was a heartbeat downstairs that belonged to John. The creek beside the house was flowing with water from the previous rain. A deer stood by the creek eating the grass and flapping his tail.

Then there was a sound that beat all the rest. It was the sound of a ghost like creature, running toward the house I was currently in. A smell soon drifted through the cracks in my window, and I cringed when I smelled the burning scent. At once I knew what it was, and I rushed to my window quickly.

Stepping out of the woods, a pale stone like figure, with dark brown hair and piercing red eyes looked up at me. He smirked and said, "Hello mutt. How's your head?"

At once I recognized his scent as the one I had chased after a week ago. He was the one who had given me the intense migraine. With fury I snarled and my whole body began to shake intensely. But then before I had time to phase, my head erupted in pain. Falling to the ground, I let out a cry as I clutched it in agony.

John was in my room at as soon as he heard my cries, and I heard him growl when he saw the leech in the window. Before I could stop him, he burst into his werewolf form and jumped at the window. The glass shattered everywhere around me and the screen loudly snapped in half. John was now outside, and fighting against the vampire.

My pained head dimmed slightly as the snarls and growls grew more ferocious, and I at once weakly stood. Looking out the window, I saw John was circling the vampire with fury, his teeth showing his sharp canines.

At once I managed to phase into my own white wolf form, and said through my pained head, _I'm coming John! _

Just as I was about to jump through the giant hole though, something hard hit me from behind, and I fell through it instead. Falling on the ground below, I felt my whole body shake in pain from the grounds impact.

Looking up, I was not at all surprised to see a vampire above me, a smirk rested on his pale features. "Hello Anna… We finally meet at last. I truly wish Cane were here to see this," he said, and then he roughly grabbed my mane making me yip in pain.

_**Run Anna! **_John yelled, trying to get a bite out of the other vampire. At once I tried to struggle in my captors grasp, but my head burst in pain once more clouding my vision.

_What's going on?_ A voice suddenly asked, and I recognized it as Quil at once.

_**V**__**ampires! They've come for Anna! **_John yelled as he ran for the vampire he was attacking.

"Phase back!" The vampire that had a hard grip on me hissed, and I felt him dig his stone like hands into the skin below my fur. Howling in pain, I tried to take a bite out of my captor, but then suddenly he dug his teeth into my mane. As I let out a howl in pain, I saw John get thrown across the yard and hit the ground unconscious.

_We're coming Anna!_ Quil shouted, and I could hear other voices in my head as well. But by looking through their mind, I saw they were all still miles from home. They'd never make it in time.

"Phase back! Or else we'll kill the mutt," the vampire who was holding me down yelled, and I looked over at John, only to see him being held roughly by the other vampire. Letting out a whimper, I said softly to Quil, _I love you guys._

Without another word, I gave a hard thrust off the ground which threw the stunned vampire off of me. Then with the strength I had left, I phased back into my human self and then weakly fell back onto the ground. "Wise choice," a voice hissed, but I was in too much pain to know which one said it. Soon I was sinking into oblivion, and I welcomed the darkness to take me.

**Edward POV**

Alice had just had another vision, and this time Anna was a full vampire, her red eyes full of hunger. "They're becoming more clear, Edward," Alice began, her face full of horror. "We won't be able to stop it."

"Yes we will," Emmett said, his face turning to one of determination. "We can take down these two nomads just like we did with the last one." Jasper nodded in agreement saying, "How hard could it be?"

Shaking my head, I said, "These nomads are good. They seem to know our strategies and they have a good knowledge of the wolves as well. The other nomad was easy to take down because he didn't expect there to be so many of us. Not to mention he never planned on Anna becoming a werewolf either."

A knock on the door suddenly sounded and werewolf stench at once filled our noses. We all cringed in disgust while Alice immediately went to the door. Opening it, Sam came into view and behind him stood Jared and Paul. "Alright Cullen. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Sam asked me, entering the room.

"It's about Anna. We want your permission to cross the boarder so that we can help protect her," I said. Paul and Jared growled at the thought, but Sam asked annoyed, "Why are you Cullen's so much into protecting my daughter?"

Alice was the one to answer, and she went straight up to Sam saying, "Anna's a great friend! She's the nicest girl I've ever met, and we love her as if she was apart of our family!"

Sighing, I stepped in between Alice and said, "Anna doesn't deserve to be turned into a vampire anymore than we did. We want to help her and protect her from these nomads."

Paul was the one to speak this time, and he hissed, "If it wasn't for you and your kinds existence then none of this would have happened."

Jacob, who had just arrived after a run, entered the room with a confused glance. "Uh… What's going on?" he asked, looking at his tribal brothers with confusion.

"We were only offering our help in protecting Anna," I said, though I was mostly talking to Sam to get through his head. _Why do these Leeches care about my daughter so much? _Sam thought, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Letting out an annoyed sigh though, Sam finally said, "Alright. You have our permission. But there will be no feeding on our lands. If you do then we will attack you."

Nodding in understanding, I turned to Emmett and Jasper saying, "You two come with me. We'll circle around La Push and find these nomads."

The rest of the family seemed eager to help, but I said, "Everyone else needs to stay here. Alice will try and keep an eye out on us. She'll let you know if anything's changed." The family nodded and at once Emmett, Jasper, and I began to make our way toward the door. Sam stepped in the way however saying, "Jared's to go with you. I don't want anymore leeches running around freely in La Push."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Very well," and then the three of us as well as Jared took off into the forest toward La Push.

As we reached the border however, a wolf who I recognized to be Quil because of his short Russet fur, approached us with desperation. _They've taken her! They've taken Anna!_

Jared (who was in his own wolf form) let out a growl beside me, while Jasper and Emmett stood clueless. "When Quil?" I asked, clenching my fist in rage.

_A few minutes ago. I arrived at the house only to find John unconscious and the vampires scent faded. They had a van, _he said.

_Maybe we have a chance to catch up, _Jared said, his nose at once sniffing for Anna's scent. "What's going on Edward?" Jasper asked, noticing the worry that radiated off of me.

"We need to head along the road towards Forks. It's the only way out of La Push, so they have to be headed that way. If they left a few minutes ago then we'll have an easy chance of catching up," I said, and then I turned to Emmett and Jasper, "Start heading towards Forks with Quil. Form a blockade near the road. Jared and I will chase the van and block escape from behind. We need to be inconspicuous so that they don't see us coming."

_But they'll smell us, _Quil said, stating the obvious. Nodding, I said, "I know. But we at least have to try. Anna's life depends on it."

_**I'm coming too, **_a new voice suddenly said, and we all turned to see Embry standing there, his eyes full of pain at the thought of his imprint being taken by vampires. "Alright. You come with Jared and I. Let's get moving before they get too far for us to track."

At once we all separated, and Jared, Embry, and I began to run toward the road that led toward Forks from La Push. As we ran, we could just faintly catch the smell of Anna and the filthy blood suckers. We were almost heading into the territory of Forks when finally a black, windowless van came into view. Embry growled when he saw it, but I at once said, "Slow down. We have to wait till the others form the blockade."

At once the three of us fell back, but only far enough so that the vampires didn't catch our scent. As we continued running, I caught a glimpse of Quil and my brothers as they passed us and rushed to block the van. "Tell Quil not to crash the Van. Don't forget that Anna's still inside," I said to Jared. He at once sent Quil the message in his head, while Embry continued to concentrate on the van with rage.

Finally the Van in front of us came to an abrupt halt, and I caught one of the vampires thoughts, _'Crap! They caught up to us.' _Smirking, I said, "Let's go guys!" Jared, Embry, and I at once took off full speed and soon approached the stopped van. The vampires were out of it already, a struggling Anna in the dark haired one's grasp. Anna was dressed in a long mans shirt with sweats, and she had a huge scratch along her face. Her eyes were glazed and she appeared to have just woken up.

"Embry!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes as she saw her imprint in front of her. _Anna! _Embry cried, a whine coming out of his throat.

"Back away! Or she dies!" The other vampire threatened, and I saw him reach his hand toward Anna's throat. Anna cringed from his hand, and I saw her try to weakly kick the vampire holding her. He growled and tightened his hold on her, making her gasp in pain.

"Stop it! Your hurting her," I growled, and at once Emmett, Jasper, and Quil came into view behind. The vampire who had threatened to kill Anna, turned and stood in a defense stance toward them, ready to fight.

Anna let out a scream as the vampire holding her suddenly pulled on her hair. "We said back away! We don't want to hurt her, but you aren't giving us a choice."

Embry growled and stepped forward, but by his movement the vampire pulled once more on Anna's hair causing her to cry out again. _She's in a lot of pain, _Jasper thought, cringing as the vampire pulled even harder and Anna cried out even louder. Embry let out a howl and fell to the ground, and I knew he could feel Anna's pain as well.

_We have to leave. If we don't then they may actually kill her, _Jared thought, but he cringed at the thought.

_NO! We're not leaving her! _Embry hissed, standing now and glaring intensely at the vampire who had a handful of Anna's black hair. "Let go!" Anna suddenly screamed, and we were all shocked by her sudden outburst. Then before the vampire had a chance to restrain her tight enough, she pulled out of his hold and took off running into the forest.

"Now Rueben!" The leader hissed, and suddenly a high pitched sound went through my head. My senses became blurred and I fell to the ground clutching my head in agony. Howls were heard, but I was in too much pain to see what was happening. These vampires had been prepared all along.

**Anna POV**

It had all happened so fast… Waking up and finding myself in the back of a van. Being forced out and restrained by my captor Lucas. My hair almost being ripped out of it's socket. And then finally escaping and taking off into the forest. It seemed as if it had all occurred in a matter of seconds.

As I ran through the forest, I tried to phase, but before I even could a hard and heavy thing flew into me. I was at once thrown across the forest and I hit the ground hard. Letting out a whimper in pain, I looked up through blurred vision only to see Lucas, a smirk on his pale face. "Nice try angel." He grabbed me off of the ground roughly, and I cried out in pain.

Then he at once threw me over his shoulder, holding me tight so that I couldn't escape his grasp. "You're mine," he hissed, and at once we were flying through the forest, the trees a massive blur. I tried to scream, but instead I could only let out hard sobs as I realized that I had lost.

Hours passed as we ran through the forest, and I was certain we were no longer in Washington. Halfway through the run, Lucas pulled me off his shoulder and began to carry me the way a man carries his bride. It felt odd to be held this way by such a monster, and I cringed at his cold body that was felt through his dirty shirt.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice weak from the fear I had inside me. Though I was a werewolf, I knew I was too weak to take on two vampires by myself if I did try to fight.

"Don't worry Anna. You'll find out," he said, a sneer resting on his face. Just as he said this, we arrived at a back road through the woods, and I was set on my feet. With one final attempt I tried to run, but Lucas grabbed me before I could get away. Struggling, I hissed, "You just wait! I'll kill you and your friend before the days over!"

Hard laughter rang from my captor, and suddenly a van pulled up next to us. This van was white, and looked like it had been stolen from some electric company. "Get in," Lucas ordered, opening the side door and shoving me into the back. He got in behind me and I saw his friend in the drivers seat. "Go!" He ordered, and at once the van took off toward the unknown. Once it did this, I flew backward from where I had been shoved and hit my head hard on the floor of the van.

"Got the rope?" the driver asked, and I rolled as we took a sharp turn. Grunting from the impact as I hit my side on the vans wall, I managed to regain myself and tried to stand. _Phase… _I kept saying to myself, trying to get my body to transform into my wolf self.

"Oh no you don't," Lucas sneered, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head that caused me to grab it and cry out in pain. "Stop it!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes as the ache in my head grew worse.

"That's enough Reuben," Lucas said, and I felt the pain cease and I fell to the floor exhausted. "Now here's the deal Anna… You phase- or even try to phase- one more time, and I'll make sure that you never see your pathetic family again. Got it?"

Looking up at the awful vampire beside me, I was about to argue, but then I thought twice and quickly closed my mouth. Letting out a hard and tired sigh, I let my head fall and I said in defeat, "Okay."

Lucas smirked and pressed a cold hand to my cheek saying, "That's a good girl." And then he grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me, tying me up with painful rope. I of course struggled, trying to use the best of my werewolf strength, but Lucas was stronger than me, and so he was able to tie my hands behind me, and bind my feet tightly.

As he did this, I closed my eyes and pictured I was back in La Push. First I was sitting with Embry at the beach, just holding hands and sharing my love with him. Then I was in Forks, going over to Joshua's so that me and him could go grab a bite to eat. And finally, I was at my house, my baby brother, dad, Emily, and I seated at a table sharing laughter as we ate together. What if I never escaped these nomads? Would all of this be over?

Would I ever see Embry again?

Tears came to my eyes at the thought and I at once began to struggle in my binds. Lucas, who had moved to the front to sit beside his partner Reuben, looked at me. When he saw I wasn't causing any harm, he turned back to looking at the front.

"We'll be arriving in Idaho soon. I think we'll be there in three hours," Reuben said, and I was stunned. We we're almost in Idaho! That was hours from La Push. "Where are you taking me?" I cried, pulling at my binds even more forceful now. Lucas was suddenly back beside me, and he said, "Just be patient angel. You'll know soon." He then brushed a hand through my long hair and kissed me on the forehead softly. I shuddered at his cold lips and cringed. They weren't Embry's lips. They meant nothing to me.

_I love you Embry._


	6. Chapter 6

"Get up," Reuben said, nudging me on my side. "We're at a rest stop. If you need to go I'd go now, otherwise we won't be making anymore stops… If you try to run while here, I assure you that your ride will be less comfortable than it already is."

The door to the van opened after Reuben spoke, and Lucas got in with a smile, "Hello Anna. Hopefully your ride hasn't been too uncomfortable."

Glaring at him, I tried to tell him off, but my words were muffled by the rag tied around my mouth. "Alright. You take her up to the door. Make sure no one else goes in with her while she's there," Lucas ordered Reuben, and his companion untied me from the metal post inside the car and took the gag out of my mouth.

Forcing me out of the van, I blinked as sunlight hit me and tried to focus on my surroundings. My hands were quickly untied and I felt Reuben grab hold of my arm roughly. "Come on," he hissed, and pulled me along toward the restrooms.

People who were surrounding the rest area seemed to not pay mind to us as we walked on, and I was close to screaming for help. But I knew that if I did that, then everyone here would die.

"Alright," Reuben said, shoving me toward the door causing me to stumble over the sidewalk below. "Go quickly. If I hear you say a word to anyone in there then every one here dies," he threatened, his words only loud enough for vampires and werewolves to hear.

Going into the bathroom quickly, I stared at the four stalls in front of me in tears. What were they going to do to me? What if I don't escape in enough time? Why do these things always happen to me?

Going into a stall, I locked the door and put the toilet lid down. Then sitting on top of it, I pulled my knees up to my chest and pressed my face into my jeans. The smell of the fabric calmed me as I breathed it in, and I took in deep breaths to calm my nerves. "Embry…" I whispered, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms safe from harm.

"HEY! Hurry up!" The vampires voice hissed low enough for me to hear. Knowing I'd have no way of escape, I quickly went to the bathroom and then left my stall. Walking up to the sink, I stared at my appearance and cringed.

My tan face had the remains of scratches, and bruises that had yet to heal. My wrists were raw and cut from the painful rope that had been tied around them. My head had dry blood trailing down my forehead, and I wondered how nobody at the rest stop had noticed. "I said to hurry up!" Reuben growled, getting angry.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said weakly, and then quickly I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet. Wiping off the blood from my forehead, I grimaced when it touched the hard scratch that had formed on it. Then with one final breath of freedom, I washed my hands and left the bathroom with weak steps.

Walking back outside, I saw a very impatient Rueben standing beside the door, and I could tell he was trying very hard not to smack me. "Come on," he growled, and at once he took my wrist pulling me across the parking lot toward the van.

Lucas, who was leaning against the vans door, smirked at me and said, "If your trying to buy time for your friends then it's not going to work. We're already miles from La Push and our scent is long faded."

Bowing my head in defeat, I felt tears build in my eyes at the very thought. Then without saying another word, I got into the van and sat back down on the spot I was previously on. There was no longer a point to fight. They'd always win in the end.

**Embry POV**

"What are we going to do?" I cried for the fifteenth time, pulling on my hair for some relief. The vampire Jasper tried to send me calming waves, but I shot him a growl to let him know I wasn't in the mood. He held up his hands defensively and looked away.

Sam suddenly touched my shoulder and said, "We'll get her back. We just have to figure out where they are taking her."

John rolled his eyes and muttered, "Out of everyone here, I'd think Sam would be the one with the must anxiety." Sam glared at John and said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Alright… Let's all calm down," Alice said, her pixie like character making me cringe. "I keep having visions of a house in the city. It looks like a very industrial place, most likely has a lot of murders in the past, and it seems to be cold there judging by the coats people are wearing."

"Well then it's most likely somewhere north," Quil said, thinking this over in his head. Emmett nodded in agreement beside him and said, "And it would probably be a big city if it's an industrial one."

At once John perked up and said, "They must be going to New York!"

Alice at once shook her head at John and said, "No. It wasn't New York. I've been there more times than I could count."

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, and I immediately turned to Alice with eagerness. "When you had your vision, was anyone wearing a jersey of some type, or maybe a cap with a team logo?"

Alice thought this over for a moment, and then she was suddenly gone from Sam's house in a flash. "She'll be back," Jasper said, watching the door that his wife had just vanished out of. Edward, who had been in the corner for the past thirty minutes, said, "She's having another look at her vision. Embry made a good suggestion."

Just as he spoke this, Alice returned, and on her face was a wide smile. "I know what city it is now, thanks to Embry," she said, giving me a grin. "Well?" I asked, more anxious than ever.

"She's being taken to Cleveland, Ohio. At first I was only looking at the small things when I had my vision. But now I see a stand at the end of the curb that's selling souvenirs that have Cleveland on them," Alice said, and at once I felt relief wash inside me. Finally we had a destination.

"So it is New York," Emmett said stupidly, his tiny brain having no sense whatsoever. Jasper rolled his eyes, then walked over to Emmett and whacked him on the side of the head. "No Emmett. Cleveland's in Ohio," Edward said, rolling his eyes at his brothers stupidity.

Emmett crossed his arms stubbornly and muttered to himself, "I knew that."

Sighing, I asked, "Exactly how are we going to find Anna with this stupid leech?"

Emmett glared at me while Sam said, "Shut it Embry. The Cullen's are offering their help, and that's all we should ask… I should have trusted them when Anna told me to." When he finished, Sam's face turned sad and I saw he was worried about Anna as much as I was… Well I was more worried in truth.

"Let's get back on topic. How exactly are we going to find them? Cleveland's a huge city and they could be anywhere in it," Quil said, pointing the question over to Sam.

"We'll find them… We'll search the whole city if we have to," Sam said, and I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

**Anna POV**

"Let me go!" I cried, fighting against my captor as I tried effortlessly to reach for the door of the van. Reuben was holding me down, growling every time I'd try to knee him in the groin. "You can't do this to me! I'm a werewolf! I'll never become one of you!"

"Can I please shut her up?" Reuben begged Lucas, grunting when I hit him once more in the chin with my forehead (thank goodness I still had werewolf strength).

Lucas sighed in the front seat and said, "Just hold her down for a little while longer. We're almost in the city."

Letting out another scream, I tried to phase again but at once my head split into intense pain. Now in agony, I clutched my head in pain and growled through my teeth, hissing sharply, "Stop that!"

Reuben chuckled and said, "You need to learn your lesson missy. Next time you try to phase I'll make sure to hurt you ten times worse."

Glaring hard at him, I hissed, "You can't do much worse than you've already done."

Reuben smirked and said, "You want to bet."

Before I had a chance to comprehend what he had said, I felt him grab my arm and squeeze it. At once I felt the bones begin to shatter beneath my skin and I let out the loudest scream I had ever made in my life. "Reuben! I said she was not to be harmed!" Lucas yelled, and Reuben at once released my arm.

Gasping in pain, I hissed through my teeth, "Your so dead! Just wait till I kill you!"

An hour passed of me clutching my arm in pain, Reuben shooting intense glares at me, and Lucas asking me every ten minutes if I was okay. Finally though, the van came to a stop and my arm was mostly healed thanks to my werewolf abilities.

"We're here. Head inside Reuben and check on the… Well you know what I mean," Lucas said, shooting a meaningful look at Reuben. The cruel vampire smirked and at once jumped out of the van, leaving the sliding door open behind him. Then a second later Lucas was in the doorway, his red eyes full of concern.

"How's the arm?" He asked, getting in the van and coming toward me. At once I backed up from him, hitting the side of the van in fear. "Stay away from me," I hissed, clenching my teeth as my body began to shake.

Lucas looked almost sorry for a moment, and he said, "I'm not going to hurt you angel."

At once I growled and yelled, "I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not your angel!"

Lucas ignored me however and grabbed my already hurting arm. Hissing in pain, I was dragged out of the van and I at once fell onto the asphalt below. "Sorry," Lucas said, pulling me off the road. In response I glared at him and tried to pull out of his grasp.

Soon I was being shoved toward a two story brick building though, and I was forced through the wooden door. The room I entered was the kitchen area of the house, where a old T.V sat on the bare kitchen counter, and a scratched worn table was perched in the middle of the room.

"Come on," Lucas said softly, and I was forced out of the kitchen, through a type of living room, and then toward a door near the back of the house. Grunting was heard on the other side, and I could smell Reuben's scent through the door.

"Bring him out Reuben," Lucas suddenly said, and the door immediately opened showing Reuben's figure. What caught my eyes the most however, was the figure beside him, mouth gagged and hands tied behind his back.

My eyes widened in horror at his bleeding lip and horrified eyes. "Joshua," I whispered, and my blood immediately went cold.

Reuben smirked and said, "So Anna… Are you going to cooperate now, or are we going to have to hurt your friend? Choose wisely."

With fury, I tried to pull out of Lucas' grasp and yelled, "Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

Reuben grinned and said, "You're so wrong mutt. With this boy, we have your full undivided attention. Now we know you'll do anything we tell you to."

Lucas finally spoke and said, "Take them both to the basement. I'm going to make the flight arrangements."

Reuben smirked and at once grabbed me while he still had Joshua restrained with his other hand. "And don't hurt Anna, Reuben. I'm still not happy with you breaking her arm," he said, and at once Reuben began to shove Joshua and I toward a door beside the stairs in the house, though Reuben muttered inaudible words under his breath.

Being forced into the basement (rather roughly may I add) Reuben left locking the door behind him. There was no doubt I could break it open with my werewolf strength, but I knew that I'd be restrained before I made it in the kitchen.

At once I used my werewolf sight to find the light switch, and soon the cold empty basement was lit. Walking over to a gagged Joshua, I shakily undid his gags and untied his hands. Then before I had time to react, his brotherly arms were around me.

"Anna! Thank God your okay! That creepy vampire kept saying how they were going to change you into one of them. It's been four days since I was taken and I was worried sick that it was too late," Joshua ranted, his whole body shaking with fear and relief.

At once I squeezed him harder in my arms and said, "I'm sorry Joshua! I'm so sorry that you were brought into this. Your mother must be worried sick." By the end of this I had tears falling down my cheeks, knowing that all of this was my fault.

To my utter surprise, the horrified Joshua let out a heavy laugh and said, "Out of everything that's happened, you're worried about what my mothers thinking. Your so odd Anna." At the end of this, Joshua looked like he was about to puke, and I knew he was only pretending to be strong to cheer me up.

"When did they get you?" I asked, wiping my eyes as the tears continued to flow.

Joshua took in a hard breath and said, "It all happened so fast. Last thing I remember before I was taken was leaving the movies with my brother. Then something sharp hit me on the side of my head and I blacked out. When I woke up I was tied and gagged, and I was inside a room that looked like a closet. A vampire came in to feed me every day and I was taken to the bathroom too, but I had no idea what was going. Then that vamp Rueben arrived and he told me about their plans for you. How I was there token to get you to cooperate and all that. That creepy dude Lucas even came too, telling me how much he was dying to make you a vampire. It totally enraged me. I was close to punching the both of them in the-"

"Wait a second," I said, utterly confused. "Who was the vampire who fed you?"

Joshua shrugged and said, "I'm not really sure. But he kept talking on the phone with someone when ever I'd see him. He kept talking to this guy named Felix or something like that."

Felix? Where had I heard that name before?

My mind kept doing replays as I thought of how familiar that name was. There was no doubt that I had heard that name mentioned before. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"The Volturi," I whispered, dread building inside me.

Alice had told me all about the Volturi over the year. How they were a coven seeking nothing but power and control over all vampires. She told me how they had almost killed Nessie, and how they were going to kill Bella. She even told me everything about everyone in the Volturi. Felix was only a small part of our many discussions.

"Who's the Volturi?" Joshua asked, confusion clear on his face.

Looking at him with horror, I said softly, "Their the rulers of the vampires. They're feared by all and they've killed more vampires than anyone could count."

"Well what do they have to do with this?" he asked, still confused by this conversation.

My eyes shot toward the basement door, then to Joshua and I said softly, "I have no idea… But it most definitely can't be good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna… Wake up," Joshua whispered, nudging me in the arm. Groaning, I turned on my side and looked up at Josh tiredly. It had been a whole day since I had been brought here and I hadn't seen Lucas or Reuben since we were forced into the basement.

Joshua sighed when he saw my eyes stare into his and he said, "They're going to bring some food in an hour or two. One of the vampires came in earlier and told me."

Nodding, I sat up from where I lay on the floor and stretched my stiff muscles. "How long have we been down here?" I asked, looking around the empty room sadly.

"A day or two. They said we'll be moving somewhere else tomorrow," he said, and I saw fear in his eyes.

At once I pulled my best friend in a hug and said softly, "I'm going to get us out of this Josh. I swear I will."

Joshua let out a hard breath and then hugged me back, stroking my hair softly, "I believe you Anna."

The door suddenly opened and a voice I recognized all to well said, "Aw… how cute." Looking at the intruder, I glared sharply at Rueben and asked in fury, "What do you want?"

Reuben sneered at me and said, "There's been a change of plans. It turns out your vampire and mutt friends are coming here now as we speak. We're heading to the airport today so we can get some distance between them."

With shock, I stared at Rueben and asked softly, "They're looking for me?"

The vampire scoffed and said, "Of course they are! What the hell did you expect?"

"Now, now Rueben. Let's not yell at our captors," a voice said suddenly, and immediately a vampire entered the small room. This vampire had soft red eyes, a tall lean figure, and black hair that reached past his chin.

"Got your food," the stranger said, and at once a bag of McDonalds food was thrown towards me. Catching it, I held the warm bag in my hands in shock. "Demetri… Watch them for a moment. I'm going to see if Lucas is ready to head out," Rueben said, and then left the three of us alone.

The vampire who happened to be a member of the Volturi, smirked at Joshua and me and said, "Your food will get cold if you don't eat it. Not that I care since it tastes like dirt."

Joshua gently pried the bag from my frozen hands while I asked in a weak voice, "You're from the Volturi aren't you?"

The vampire was shocked by my question, but then he smiled and said, "Yes. You know about us?"

Without answering him though, I asked, "What do you guys have to do with any of this?"

Demetri's smile faltered and I saw him look away with resentment, "Lucas asked for our assistance in your capture. We decided it wouldn't hurt to help." He was hiding something, that I knew from the way he refused to look at me, and at once I stood my body shaking with fury.

"You're not telling me everything," I yelled, fury building inside me. Demetri was stunned by my reaction and I saw him stare at my shaking body with worry. "Why the hell are you guys working with these creeps?" I asked, and tears began to cascade down my cheeks from my emotions.

"Anna," Joshua whispered, and I felt him grab my hand softly. At once my body stopped shaking and I cooled down from my fury. Demetri seemed to relax a little after I calmed down, and he finally answered my question, "Aro's intrigued by you. He wants to meet you and see why your so valuable to Lucas. He also wants to… experiment with you."

My eyes widened at his words, and I felt dread feel my heart. "Experiment?" I asked weakly, and I at once stepped back leaning against the rooms wall for support.

Demetri let out a sigh and said, "Aro wants to know what happens when a werewolf is bitten by a vampire. If he's impressed with how you turn out then he'll keep you in Volterra and Lucas and Rueben will be welcome in the guard."

At once I slid down the wall and sat, my whole body filled with horror. They were planning on changing me… Making me something I'm not. "No!" Joshua suddenly cried, and I had almost forgotten he was in the room. "You can't do that!"

Demetri smirked at Joshua and said, "Of course you'll be welcome as well… Maybe even invited to join the guard if we deem you worthy."

Before I realized it, I let out a growl and erupted into my snow white wolf form. Baring my teeth at the monster in front of me, I began to attack when suddenly a sharp pain came to my head. Letting out a howl of agony, I whimpered at the pain flowing in my brain.

"Stupid girl," Rueben hissed, "I told you not to phase you brat."

Joshua's soft hands patted my fur and Joshua asked worriedly, "What did you do to her you monster?"

Rueben responded by grabbing my muzzle and pulling me up off the ground. "Next time you phase mutt it will be your friend experiencing the pain," he spat, and then he dropped me on the ground hard. "Now phase back."

Demetri, who watched the whole thing play out, muttered, "I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to phase back. Her clothing are ripped to shreds." My eyes at once looked around the room, and I saw scraps of the clothing I had recently been wearing all around me. Even my shoes were a pile of nothing.

Rueben growled and left the room, muttering something about getting me some clothes. As he went, Demetri shot him a glare and said, "I will be sure to inform Aro that you harmed the girl."

Rueben stopped dead in his tracks and twirled around in fury, "Tell Aro what you want. When Lucas and I finally turn the brat I'm going to convince Lucas to forget about joining your stupid coven."

As the two vampires bickered, Joshua slid beside me and stroked my fur softly. "Are you okay Anna?" he asked, tracing over the area where Rueben had painfully grabbed. Whimpering from the soar area, I put my head on Johua's lap and prayed that someone would save us.

'… _Search everywhere! She has to be in the city somewhere.' _My mind was suddenly filled with someone's thoughts, and my pointed ears immediately perked up in excitement.

'_Embry?' _I asked, praying it was him.

'_Anna!' _my Love exclaimed, his mind full of relief. _'Where are you?' _he asked, his mind showing that he was running in the woods towards the city.

'_I don't know. They took me to this house in the city and put in a room. Joshua is with me. They grabbed him back in Seattle a few day's ago. It's all my fault!'_

'_No it's not Anna,' _Embry said, his mind full of reassuring thoughts. _'You had no way of stopping this from happening.'_

"_Anna! Is that your thoughts I'm hearing?" _my father suddenly asked, his voice sounding like music to my ears.

'_Daddy!' _I cried, relieved to hear his voice.

"_Just hang in there honey. We're looking for you right now."_

Clothing was suddenly thrown on my face and I jumped in shock. "Here's some clothing. Now phase back," Rueben ordered, glaring daggers at me. "Do it, or I'll make sure your friend Joshua is in so much pain that he won't remember his own name."

'_Anna! Don't phase back! Please!' _Embry cried, begging me not to go.

My eyes began to water, and I said softly, _'I have to Embry… I love you… And you too dad.'_

'_No Anna!' _Embry begged, but I had no choice. It was either stay phased and talk to Embry and dad, or let Joshua be tortured by these monsters. All I had in mind right now was protecting Joshua from harm.

Looking around me, I shot a pleading look to Joshua and he nodded with worry. Turning away from me so he wouldn't see me, I phased back and felt my face go red with embarrassment. I was naked in front of all these men. "Can I have the clothes please," I begged, trying hard to cover myself from Reuben's eyes. Reuben smirked and threw the clothes at me (Some gym shorts and a mans T-shirt), which I immediately covered myself with.

"Hmm…" Rueben began, touching his chin as he stared at my red face. "Now I see why Lucas likes you so much. You're sexy for a mutt."

Growling I yelled in fury, "You're disgusting you pervert!" He only laughed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Letting out a hard sigh, I wiped my eyes where I hadn't even realized tears were forming, and then I turned to Joshua. "It's okay to look now," I whispered, clutching at the collar of the mans shirt I was now wearing.

Joshua looked at me and at once grew worried when he saw my tearful eyes. Before I could react, he pulled me into a comforting hug and said, "It's going to be okay Anna… The pack will come for us soon."

At once I pressed my face into his dirty shirt and I broke out into sobs. It was the first time since my kidnapping that I actually cried, and letting out my emotions felt good. Joshua comforted me as I wept into his shirt, and I heard him try to sooth me with reassuring words.

As I continued my endless sobs someone entered the room and moved toward us. "It's time to go angel," Lucas whispered behind me, and I at once pressed my face harder to Joshua's body. There was no way I was going anywhere else with these creeps.

Cold hands however suddenly grabbed me, and I growled as I was pulled from my best friend. "Let me go!" I ordered, and at once I tried to back kick Lucas with rage. Lucas grabbed my leg however causing me to fall forward on the ground. "Now now Anna, let's not be difficult."

Reuben entered the room with a smirk, and said, "The vans been started. Demetri said the flights waiting for us so it's best to get a move on right now."

Being forced off the ground, I was at once thrown over Lucas shoulder and gasped in shock. "Grab the boy and take him to the van," Lucas ordered Reuben and then he began to carry me out of the room. My instincts immediately kicked in and I began to struggle in his grasp, clawing at his stone back and kicking him with as much force as I could. He grunted a few times but didn't seem fazed one bit.

After finally managing to get me outside, I immediately let out the loudest scream I could muster hoping that just maybe dad or Embry might hear. Lucas cursed under his breath when I screamed, and immediately he dropped me on the ground cutting me off.

Gasping in shock, I glared up at Lucas and hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

Lucas only let out a sigh and said, "If you weren't so amazing then I'd kill you on the spot."

Feeling my blood boil in rage I hissed through my teeth, "Why don't you do it then?"

Lucas thought this over for a minute, and then a smile spread on his face, "Because if I did then I'd never get to see your pretty face again. How terrible my life would become."

Groaning, I stood from where I was dropped on the ground and said with annoyance, "First Cane and now you! How in the world am I pretty to you guys? There's over a billion girls in this world twice as pretty as me, so I don't see why you guys can't just leave me alone."

Lucas wasn't at all fazed by this, and instead he grabbed my tan arm and pulled me into his hard hold making me gasp. "You have no idea what you're saying Love. You are more beautiful than any woman on this planet."

Glaring up at him, I hissed through my teeth, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Then suddenly his stone cold lips were on my own and he held my head still so I couldn't turn away. As he kissed me, I couldn't help but feel awful that I was betraying Embry. If he saw me like this then what would he think.

"Hey Lucas. Could you stop making out with the mutt and get in the car?" Reuben muttered.

Lucas sighed against my lips and then finally let me go. At once I pulled away from him quickly and touched my mouth in shock. My lips were still tingling from the kiss and I could still feel the coolness from his lips.

Joshua's voice suddenly rang behind me, "You're sick you leech!" Lucas glared at my best friend as Reuben shoved him in the van, then he turned to me with a smile. "You do know that I'm only keeping your friend alive so that you'll have a reason to behave. So I suggest you tell your human to refrain from the nicknames or I might end his sad little life. "

Glaring at Lucas now with hatred, I said angrily, "You touch him and I'll make sure you burn worse than Cane did."

Lucas was unfazed by this statement, and at once he grabbed me and began to lead me toward the van. Just as I was about to be forced inside though, Lucas froze solid and I gasped. A vampire scent filled my nose, and I at once knew who's scent it was.

"Let her go," a velvety voice said in the distance, and I turned in delight.

"Edward!" I cried, relief flooding through me when I saw my favorite bronze haired vampire. Edward looked at me and asked with concern, "Is Joshua alright?"

At his question Reuben jumped out of the van, and he at once slammed the door behind him. "He is for now, Cullen. But if you don't leave then my friend Demetri will drain him on the spot."

Edward glared at Reuben and then turned back to Lucas saying, "Alice saw that you two were working with the Volturi. You do realize that once they have Anna they'll most likely have no more use for you and dispose of you two?"

Lucas smirked at this and said, "Actually, Aro has taken interest in Reuben's harmful brain power, and as long as Reuben is in the guard then I'm in the guard too."

Reuben smirked next to me and said, "And it's not like we'll stay with the volturi. After a few years, we'll take Anna somewhere else and start a new life."

Letting out a growl, I tried to pull from Lucas and hissed, "I don't want a life with you guys. I'm not some possession to own."

"Got that right!" A pixie like voice exclaimed, and I at once smiled in joy. Alice stood next to Edward now, my father and Embry right behind her in their human form. My insides were full of relief. Joshua and I would make it out of this alive.

Demetri suddenly jumped out of the van, his face looking slightly bored. "Ah, Cullen. We meet again."

Edward glared hard at the vampire beside me and said with fury, "Why is it always you causing the trouble?"

Demetri chuckled and said, "Now, now Cullen. You and your coven are the only ones who ever cause the trouble in my book."

Alice took a step forward and yelled, "That's only because you monsters are alive!"

Demetri suddenly got a hard glare on his face and took a step forward. Edward immediately got into a defensive crouch to protect his sister. But before either of them attacked my father rushed forward and said, "Not here! There are too many witnesses." As if to prove his point, he looked around at the houses around us and the pedestrians who were watching us from the distance.

Demetri recoiled from the crouch he had began, and Edward slowly stood straight. Then as soon as this happened, Lucas suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into his stone cold body. Embry growled from behind a frozen Alice and began to shake almost to the verge of phasing.

"You four are going to turn and leave, or else I'll bite Anna right here, right now," Lucas threatened, and I suddenly felt his lips on my collar bone. Without stopping myself, I let out a shriek of horror and tried to pull from my captor.

Father and Embry at once shouted my name, while Edward and Alice let out a growl. "No!" I cried, trying to pull from his stone cold mouth. He growled though and hissed, "Tell your friends to turn around and leave, or else I'll bite you and kill your puny human friend."

My heart fell at once at his threat, and I at once felt completely helpless. There was no way out of this was there? Either I fight against Lucas and Joshua is killed, or I surrender and tell my family and friends to leave, never seeing them again.

My eyes filled with tears and I looked at Edward saying to him in his mind, _'Go Edward… I'll be fine.' _Edward was shocked by what I said and said to me, "What are you thinking Anna? They'll turn you if you go with them, and then they'll just end up killing Joshua."

Tears began to cascade down my cheek and I said softly, "I don't have a choice Edward. I refuse to let them kill Joshua and hurt you guys too." Then I took in a deep breath and said to Lucas, "If I do go with you, then you have to let Joshua go."

Lucas' hold slightly released and I knew he was pondering over my words. Finally he let me go and grabbed hold of my forearm, then said to Reuben, "Get the boy. We'll have it Anna's way."

Reuben growled, but then he slid the van open and I heard Joshua grunt from inside. Then I watched as Reuben forced Joshua out of the van and shoved Josh forward. He fell to the ground and I at once took a step forward ready to aid him. Lucas however quickly restrained me and said, "Don't move Anna or else I'll snap your friends neck."

Embry suddenly rushed in front of Edward and said with panic, "We're not leaving you Anna! We love you too much! I love you too much!"

Tears began to fill my eyes, and I looked at the ground wishing Embry and the others wouldn't have to see me cry. "I love you too Embry. But I have no other choice," I whispered, knowing that surrendering would be the only way to protect everyone.

Embry let out a growl and shook with fury, almost to the verge of phasing. Father stepped forward however and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Then dad looked up at me with teary eyes and said, "Don't think it's over Anna! We'll get you out of this."

Nodding, I watched as Edward helped Joshua off the ground and said, "Please get him home safely Edward." Edward looked at me with pained eyes and said, "Don't give up Anna… We'll think of something."

Lucas snorted and hissed, "Alright. Enough with the melodramatics. Get her in the van Demetri." The vampire I had just met today, smiled and said to me, "Better say good-bye girl."

Nodding, I looked back at my family only to see a very pissed off Embry about to lose control. At once I shot a pleading glance to Embry and said, "Stop it Embry… I'll be okay. I'm not the same defenseless mute girl I use to be years ago. I'll be home before you know it."

Reuben growled at me and hissed, "Get in the van already! Our flight's waiting for us and I can't take anymore of this lovey-dovey crap!"

At once Demetri grabbed me before I could say anything else, and I was shoved inside the van. Before I had a chance to even sit up the door slammed shut and was locked from the outside.

"Alright! Here's the deal Cullens and Mutts. You come anywhere near us and we'll make sure that Anna suffers," Reuben threatened from outside. Father growled and said, "You put one hand on my daughter you leech and I'll send you straight to hell!"

Demetri appeared suddenly in the front of the van and maneuvered his way to the back where I was now curled up in a tight ball. "Go back to where you came. Anna's ours now," Lucas hissed, and I could just picture Embry's murderous glare at this moment.

_Don't do anything stupid_, I thought, praying Embry would just calm down and give up. There was no way I wanted him to get hurt because of me. I'd already witnessed that with Cane.

The engine suddenly started and I looked up surprised to see Reuben behind the wheel. "Please! Don't do this to Anna! You don't know what's going to happen!" Alice cried, and I could hear despair in her tone.

Lucas only response was a chuckle and a solid, "I'll take my chances." Then I saw the drivers door open and Lucas hope in. "Let's go Reuben, before these freaks have second thoughts," Lucas said, and I at once felt the van lurch forward, carrying me away from the ones I love, and my soul mate.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop that!" I hissed for the third time and tried to kick Reuben once more. Reuben grabbed my foot and grinned saying, "What's wrong Anna? I'm not annoying you am I?"

Growling at him, I pulled my foot away and looked out the window of the plane we were seated in. Watching the ocean below, I couldn't help but wish that I could just jump right now and swim back to land.

A hand poked me once more on my side and this time I practically lost it. Jumping up I charged at a grinning Reuben only to feel Demetri restrain me. "Let go!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Demetri only tightened his hold saying, "Now Anna… Let's behave."

My muscles were tense and my fists were clenched in fury but I finally took in a deep breath and relaxed in Demetri's hold. Reuben hadn't moved an inch from my fury and his smirking face was still planted where it had been before.

"If you don't stop then I'm going to slap that stupid smirk off you, you filthy Leech," I hissed, and then I finally pulled from Demetri and made my way to the planes bathroom stall. Demetri followed me as I went but I tried to pay no mind to him. Going into the stall, I slammed the door in the tics face and locked the door (though I knew the effort was pointless).

Demetri let out a sigh on the other side of the door and said, "You shouldn't let Reuben get to you kid."

Ignoring Demetri, I turned to the mirror above the sink and looked at myself. It had been three or four days since I had had a descent shower and my eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. My black hair was tangled from fighting off vampires left and right, and my face was red from the many tears I had shed.

Sighing, I turned on the sink and splashed some warm water on my face. The liquid calmed my nerves and helped me relax. Then taking in a few calming breaths, I turned and made my way out of the bathroom stall. Demetri watched me and mirrored my movements as we made our way back to the leather seats. Reuben was still where I had left him, only this time Lucas was beside him.

Upon approaching Lucas looked worried and jumped up immediately grabbing both of my arms making me cringe. "You look awful Love. Why don't you get some sleep? We still have a long plane ride ahead of us."

Glaring at Lucas, I pulled from him and said, "The day I sleep is the day I'm back home in my true loves arms." Turning, I walked back to my seat and sat crossing my arms trying to hold in my pain. Loneliness was all I felt right now and I longed to be back home with Embry and the pack.

Five hours passed and finally the plane touched down at the airport in Pisa, Italy. Entering the arrival deck we were greeted by three vampires, each one wearing clothes that could cover their skin incase the sun was to shine on them. "Felix! Alec! Jane! So happy to see you again!" Lucas said happily and he bowed to each of them.

The three strangers in front of me consisted of a creepy guy who was almost as buff as Emmett, a teenage boy who was pretty good looking despite the vampire part, and his twin sister who looked ready to kill every human in this airport.

"Is this the mutt you've taken interest in?" the teenage boy Alec asks, his red eyes staring at me with curiosity.

Glaring at him, I hissed, "Who are you calling a mutt, Leach?" Reuben suddenly grabs my arm, his grip tight, and pulls me against him. "Shut up girl."

Jane smirks at me and says, "I see they have yet to tame you. We'll have to find a leash to keep you in place."

Glaring at her, I hissed, "And I'll have to find a pile of sticks to burn you in you demon."

Lucas looks at me sternly and says, "That's enough Anna. I don't want to have to punish you for your cruel remarks."

"If I may suggest, why don't we take this discussion elsewhere," Felix began, "We seem to be attracting some unwanted attention." Following his gaze, I see a young couple standing to the side, the women's eyes staring at me worriedly.

"Yes. Let's be on our way," Jane said, and then turned walking toward the exit. Lucas grabbed my arm forcing me to follow, but I at once yanked from his grip. Alec smirked at me as he passed and then said to Lucas, "Seems you have quite the animal to look forward to in the future."

Growling at the boys words, I hissed, "You better watch it leech."

Reuben yanked my hair back which made me growl low enough for only the vampires to hear. Then he softly hissed into my ear, "If you don't behave then so help me I'll get back on a plan and go find your human friend. He could be my next meal."

He released my hair and I looked at him with terror. "Don't! Josh has nothing to do with this."

Lucas breaks us apart suddenly and pulls me into his arms saying, "If you behave love, then I promise you that it won't come down to that."

Tears began to form in my eyes and I immediately looked at the ground as we walked. Soon the tears escaped me and I hid them the best I could with my long black hair.

We continued to walk out of the airport and eventually walked towards a black limo parked in the pickup lot. A vampire with messy brown hair and a buff body stood at the limo, sunglasses over his red eyes. The sky was cloudy so they had no need to worry about the sun shining on them.

"Thank you, Santiago. We're ready to leave now," Alec said, and Santiago opened the back door of the limo.

"I should feel so honored," I muttered sarcastically, crossing my arms and glaring at Lucas. Lucas only sighed and shoved me into the vehicle. Sitting on one of the leather chairs, I curled up on it and looked around the limo. The vampires outside began to speak in soft voices but I could still hear them.

Santiago was the first to speak saying, "That's her… I admit she's pretty Lucas, but are you really willing to live with a mutt for the rest of your eternity."

Lucas growls at him and hisses, "I'd really like you not to prefer her to a dog."

The girl Jane breaks in at that point and says, "Let's get back to the castle gentlemen. We don't want to cause a scene."

Reuben responds by saying, "Lucas and I need to hunt. Well meet you there later."

The vampires then began to pile inside the limo and I glared at each of them as they entered. Reuben and Lucas didn't come and so I guessed they were most likely scoping out some poor innocent human to make their next meal.

The vampire Alec sat beside me with cross eyes while Demetri sat across from me. Jane sat beside Demetri with a frown and said, "I still don't see why you're so special mutt. Two vampires have fallen madly in love with you and I really have no idea why. Your not even pretty."

Her words had no effect on me and instead I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. The limo soon started to drive and we were being taken to our new destination. To Volterra castle- home to the scariest vampires known to man.

**Embry POV**

"We can't just sit here!" I cried jumping up from the sofa. Sam stood in the middle of the room his face in his hands in distraught.

"What do you propose we do?" Quil asked, crossing his arms, "We can't just go to Volterra. Were not that rich!"

With rage I looked at Quil and yelled, "I'll swim to Volterra if I have to! Either way I'm not leaving my imprint in the clutches of these blood thirsty vampires!" At that I stormed past the distressed Sam and took off outside toward the forest. Stripping I phased and took off toward Forks where I could talk to Jacob. He'd understand.

Upon arriving at the mansion Jacob came out to meet me already knowing I was coming. He immediately held up his hands saying, "I already know why your hear Embry, and I will say the same thing your father said. There is no way any of us can go to Volterra without being seen. The Volturi will stop us before we even step foot in their border."

Growling, I immediately phased back and dressed. Then with fury I said, "We can't just let them change Anna, Jacob! We have to stop this from happening. Who knows what the venom might do to her!"

Jacob sighed and shook his head saying, "Just think about it Embry. Anna's a werewolf… The venom won't have any affect on her."

Taking in a hard breath, I closed my eyes feeling my anger start to get out of control. Once I calmed I looked at Jacob desperately. "Please Jacob… We can't let them hurt Anna like this. She's already been through so much as it is. Just think how much this is hurting me to have no idea what is happening to my love right now. How do you think you'd feel if it was Nessie in Anna's shoes?"

"Pretty horrible I guess," he muttered.

Alice suddenly skipped outside, her golden eyes seeming to have worry in them. "I can see small flashes of Anna. She's still just a werewolf but I have a feeling that their going to try and turn her soon," she said, and her eyes looked at me waiting for my reaction.

Relief filled inside me and I felt my eyes slightly tear. "She's still a werewolf. Thank God were still not too late," then turning to Jacob I practically begged, "Please Jacob! Come to Volterra with me. Anna needs us and I can't save her by myself."

Seth suddenly ran out at that moment, his eyes bright with excitement. "No way in hell am I passing this up! Count me in Embry!" I breathed in a hard breath, relieved that at least one werewolf would help me.

Turning to Jacob, both Seth and I shot pleading looks and I could see Jacob start to give in. Finally he let out a hard sigh and said, "Alright… I'll come. But I'm not doing this for you Embry. I'm only going to save my pack sister."

At once I had to restrain myself from hugging my best friend. Smiling at him brightly I said, "Thank you, Jacob! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Alice suddenly spoke up saying, "Three tickets to Volterra… I think that can be arranged." She then raced back into the house out of eye sight.

Jacob sighed and said softly, "Guess I'll go pack then. You should too Seth… We don't know how long we'll be in Volterra."

Smiling at him, I said once more, "I really do mean it Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob waved it off and said with serious eyes, "I just want our sister back."

**Anna POV**

"Get in!" Alec yelled trying to shove me into the dimly lit windowless room. "No!" I shrieked, holding on to the side of the door for help.

Alec growled at my childish behavior and let go of my waist with rage. "You will do as I say mutt! I'm your authority for the day and I do not like to be disobeyed."

Turning to Alec with a glare, I crossed my arms stubbornly and said, "I refuse to obey a murderous parasite."

Alec gave me a death glare and before I realized it he grabbed me throwing me over his stone cold shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled, trying to struggle in his hold. He tightened his grip however and carried me into the room. Dropping me on a queen sized bed he said with fierce red eyes, "You will not leave this room! Am I understood?"

Glaring at him I hissed, "I'll do what I want you leech! You have no right to tell me-

Alec roughly shoved me on the bed suddenly, his bright red eyes looking ready to kill. "You better watch your mouth dog, or I'll make sure you never see the sun again! Got it?"

With horror, I gulped and whispered softly, "Okay."

He sighed and calmed, then said, "Get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Tears prickled at my eyes as I saw Alec begin to leave, and immediately I asked him, "Are you really going to bite me?"

Alec stopped and looked at me with shock, then suddenly his eyes turned soft, "Yes… I'm afraid so. Aro is interested in the outcome, so we have no choice but to do it."

Tears began to slide down my cheeks at that point and I completely lost my guard. "Will it hurt?" I asked, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them tightly.

Alec was confused by my question, but then understanding slowly came and he whispered softly, "I don't know. We've never bitten a werewolf before. There's no telling what will happen."

Sighing, I pressed my hand to my eyes and said, "Can I at least phase while I'm in this room. Just so-"

"No," Alec said softly, cutting me off with his piercing red eyes. "You are not allowed to phase. If you do you will be severely punished. Understood?"

Looking away from him with tears, I said softly, "Okay."

Alec let out a hard breath and then said, "I'll go find you some clothes. Stay here."

He then left me in the room and closed the door behind him. Standing I slowly walked over to a mirror sitting on a ancient looking nightstand in the room. Looking at myself I could see my eyes were swollen from tears and sleepless nights. Brushing a dirty strand of hair out of my face, I closed my eyes and held on to the table for a support.

"Oh Embry," I whispered, and then I broke out into hard sobs. My heart felt like it was in two being this far away from the one I loved.

When I reopened my eyes Alec was standing behind me, his eyes showing sympathy in the mirror. "I brought you some clothes," he said, and I turned to see him holding a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He held them out to me and I weakly took them muttering a soft thanks.

Alec smiled weakly at me and said, "Never thought I'd see a werewolf cry… Guess there's always time for something new."

Without responding I walked toward the bed and sat down. Placing the clothes next to me, I ignored Alec's watchful eyes as I pulled my legs to my chest.

I was tired… I was hungry… And I felt alone.

Pressing my face to my knees I breathed in the fabric trying to calm down. My heart was beating painfully and I pressed my face even harder into my knees. "It's not fair," I cried softly, my cheeks staining with cold tears. "It's just not fair."

A cold hand touched my back and I looked up through blurry eyes. Alec stood in front of me, his once cruel eyes now looking kind. "I'm sorry about this… About all of this. If I had a say I'd have disagreed with Aro's decision right away."

Looking away from Alec I asked softly, "This Aro guy… Is he really that scary?"

Alec seems to hesitate his red eyes now looking guarded. "I'd rather not add my input. We all see Aro in different ways. No matter however, Aro is a great leader, and we all respect him and his brothers decisions."

"Not all of us," I muttered, glaring at the floor.

Alec sighed and then said, "You need to rest Anna. You need to have your strength tomorrow for when you meet the elders." He then did something that completely shocked me. He softly brushed a tear from my cheek with his cool thumb. Then he left the room, but not before giving me one final glance.

Once the door closed and I heard the lock, I quickly tore off the dirty men's clothes I was wearing and put on the plain white t-shirt and soft sweatpants. It would have been nice to clean up in a shower but I was too exhausted to think of a shower. Instead I walked over to the bed in the room, lied on top of it, and immediately let my dreams take me to a happier place.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay everyone. I've been so distracted with school and church and everything else that I've had no time to write. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Please tell me what you think so far. Thank you all for your patience and I hopefully will have the new chapter up soon.**

**Faithywaithy**


	9. Chapter 9

"Embry!" I screamed and flew up on the bed I had been sleeping on. Panting I clutched my beating chest and closed my eyes trying to forget the nightmare. I'd just seen Lucas over Embry's human form, draining his blood to the single last drop. It was too painful to think of Embry being dead.

A chuckle was suddenly heard nearby and I looked across the room. Reuben stood against the wall, a smirk on his face as he did. "So tell me Anna… What was your dream about?"

Glaring at him, I muttered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Rueben smirked and said, "No… I can only assume you were being captured by a dog catcher."

Sighing, I got out of bed and muttered, "Why are you here?"

He smiled and was in front of me in the blink of an eye. "What's with the face, Anna?" He joked and grabbed my chin in his pale hands. Clenching my teeth, I pushed him away and stormed across the room toward the bathroom. "There's already bath water for you… Get dressed when your done. Aro and his brothers want to formally meet you."

Just as I was about to close the door, I glared and hissed, "Why don't you just kill me already? You've all made my life a living hell anyway!" At once I slammed the door and leaned against it in tears. My head was splitting in pain and this time it wasn't Reuben doing it to me.

Falling to the ground I let my cries take me over and I curled up pressing my face to my knees. This was the one time I'd let my emotions take me over and I was glad none of the vampires could see my sad position.

An hour passed before I finally managed to pull some of myself together and I stood with swollen eyes. Walking over to the filled tub I quickly stripped and got in knowing that I had no other choice. The water was cold now but it still felt nice to get some of the dirt and grime off of my body.

Finishing, I wrapped myself in a towel and then cautiously made my way out into the room. It was empty which made me sigh in relief. The door was closed to the room and something was folded on the bed. Approaching it I saw it was a shirt or dress of some kind. Picking it up, I was totally amazed when it unfolded and a blood red dress came into my view. The fabric felt expensive as I put the dress on and I was certain I wouldn't find it in a Wal-Mart or other store in America.

"Anna?" A knock on the door sounded and I jumped looking up in shock. Jane stood at the door, her red eyes looking at me with calmness. "I came to help you with your hair. We want you to look your best."

Glaring at her, I stubbornly crossed my arms and said, "I don't give a crap how I look right now! I want to be released at once and returned home! This whole change a werewolf into a vampire thing your doing is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of in my life."

Jane glared at me harshly and my whole body at once erupted into pain. Letting out a scream I fell to the floor my whole body withering in pain. "Jane!" My hero hissed, and the pain immediately left me leaving me with sweat on my forehead.

Gasping, I tried to stand only falling back to the stone floor. "Oh chill out Alec. I was just having fun."

"You know what Aro said. Anna is not to be harmed. She is too valuable to lose right now," Alec said as if it was the most casual conversation he had ever spoken.

"I'll never work for you," I muttered, standing but using the bed behind me for support. "You and your leech friends!"

The pain came back and I gasped falling back to the floor once more screaming. Alec shouted at Jane but the pain only increased. Screaming louder, I tried so hard to ignore the stabbing pain I felt through my whole body but the pain continued.

Finally it stopped when I was on the verge of unconsciousness and Jane was next to my ear with a smirk, "You need to keep your slobbering mouth shut you mutt!"

"Anna!" A voice yelled suddenly, and I looked up to see Lucas standing in the room, his red eyes full of nothing but worry.

He was at my side immediately shoving Jane away, and then he helped my pained body sit up. "Are you alright love?"

Glaring at him, I painfully stood and pulled away from him. "Don't touch me," I whispered, looking away from Lucas as my eyes filled with tears. Jane growled and asked, "You allow such filth to speak to you that way Lucas? Teach her a lesson!"

Walking away from the vampire's I returned to the mirror in the room and looked at myself. Maybe if I looked like a freak then the vampires wouldn't want anything to do with me. Who knew?

Cold hands rested on my shoulder and I looked in the mirror to see Lucas behind me. "You look beautiful, angel."

Looking down away from him, I let tears fill my eyes. Lucas wasn't the person I wanted to hear that from right now. I longed for Embry to be here, his protective arms embracing me and taking me away from this nightmare.

"It's time to go Love," Lucas said, and took my hand in his stone cold one pulling me toward the door.

Silently, I followed Lucas, Jane, and Alec down the stone halls of the enormous castle, through finely decorated corridors, and into a giant stone throne room. Three vampires sat on individual throne's and I immediately a coldness in my bones.

" Ah! Anna… At last," the vampire in the middle said, and he stood coming over to me in a ghost like movement. Pulling out of Lucas hold I stepped back saying sharply, "Stay away from me!"

The vampire stopped immediately, his red eyes staring at me with curiosity. "Now don't tell me that a werewolf is actually scared of a vampire."

Turning, I looked away from him refusing to meet his gaze. "If I could transform right now all of you would be dead," I muttered, my whole body shaking with rage.

A freezing cold hand suddenly touched my hot skin and I jumped trying back away. Lucas grabbed me however and held me in place. The vampire, who I know guessed was Aro, took my shaking hand in his and held it.

As he did his eyes turned to surprise, and then slowly to interest. "My, my… You truly have had a rough life haven't you," Aro began. "Being a mute almost your whole life. Watching your mother die in front of you. Being chased by vampires… Finding out your family are werewolves… Becoming one yourself… Such a busy life you have had my dear. Yet here you are, still fighting."

"I have to fight… You monster's don't deserve to live," I hissed, trying to pull my hand from his hold. He tightened his grip making me gasp as I felt the pressure.

"Now Anna… Let's not be rash dear. You know that none of us would dream if hurting you," Aro said softly, but he did let go of my hand which really did me no good seeing as Lucas was still restraining me.

"You will change her, right Aro?" a cold voice said from one of the thrones, and I saw it came from the snow white haired vampire.

Aro looked at him for a moment, then back at me saying, "Yes Caius… She will be changed."

At once I growled and hissed, "You think I'll honestly let you change me if it were possible? There's no way I'm letting your filthy teeth stick into my skin you leech."

Lucas sighed and said, "You really shouldn't have done that, angel."

Caius however was already up and in front of me before I could blink. He grabbed my throat with his stone hands and I gasped as my air got cut off.

"Who do you think you are, mutt?" he hissed, his red eyes glaring daggers into my soul.

"L-let go," I gasped, pushing against his body hoping he'd let go so I could breath. "I-I can't-" He let go immediately and I gasped falling to the floor in relief. Clutching my throat I coughed and then breathed in the much needed air.

"Werewolves are so pathetic," he hissed, and he kicked me on the side with enough force that I slid about three feet; luckily I didn't break anything.

Lucas immediately stood between Caius and me, and I could just imagine he had a look that would kill. "You swore not to harm her Caius!"

Alec stepped over to me suddenly and I felt him grab my arm to pull me from the floor. "Leave her!" the last leader in the room ordered, and Alec immediately let go of my arm. "She will be changed at once. That way we can get this over and done with," he said, and I took that he was the last leader Marcus.

"Let me change her, sir," a cold voice said from behind me. Looking around me I saw Reuben standing in the throne room entrance, his cold eyes on me with a look of vengeance.

Alec was the one to speak next, saying, "We already agreed who would be the one to change her. Lucas was the one who wanted her in the first place, therefore he is the one who will bite her."

As the vampire's discussed this with one another I did the only logical thing I could think of at the moment. I ran.

Running as fast as I could out of the throne room, I shoved a surprised Reuben out of my way hard making him fly back. Taking off down the hall I ran as fast as I could knowing already that they'd catch me with their vampire strength.

Sure enough cold hands grabbed me around the waist and we both fell on the floor. Screaming, I tried to struggle in my restrainers grasp. "Oh no you don't," Reuben hissed, and immediately he grabbed my hair causing me to scream out in pain.

"Reuben! Be careful with her," Lucas said, suddenly in front of me with worried eyes.

Alec was suddenly above me and I said, "Please Alec! Don't let them do this to me!"

He looked at me sadly and said, "I'm sorry Anna… I really am." Then something painful hit me on the side of my head and everything went black.

**Embry POV**

We'd just arrived at Italy, and Seth and Jacob rushed off to rent a car. Though we all wanted to run to Volterra so badly, we decided that renting a car from the air port in Rome was the best bet. The flight had taken almost 20 hours, and I had had no sleep in the last forty hours. Seth and Jacob were starting to worry about me because I was looking like the walking dead.

Taking out the cell Alice had given me, I immediately dialed her number hoping she'd answer. She did of course on the first ring, which I always thought kind of freaky. "Would you relax Embry… Anna will be fine," Alice said immediately, her voice trying to sound assuring.

Sighing, I plopped down on a bench outside the airport and said, "I'm just so worried… What if it's too late when we get there? What if Anna's a vampire? This could be really bad Alice!"

Alice took in a small breath and said, "If Anna is somehow a half- vampire- half- werewolf when we see her again then there's nothing we can do. Instead we can accept her as what she is and love her the same way we did before."

My heart ached at Alice's words and I said, "I'll always love her the same way… There's no doubt about that."

Alice suddenly gasped and I froze. After a moment of silence, I asked, "What's going on Alice?"

She took in a few deep breaths and a shaky voice came on the other line. "They just made a decision," Alice said. "There changing her today."

A growl at once escaped me receiving some shocked glances from the tourist around me. "When?"

Alice let out a sort of sob and said, "Right now."

Horror filled every bone in my body, and I jumped up running into the airport dropping the open phone behind me. Seth and Jacob were walking toward me when I entered, annoyed looks on each of their faces. When they saw me however they both looked worried.

"I need to go! Now!" I cried, and then without another word I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the airport, past the long parking lot, and as soon as I was sure no one would see me, I phased.

**Anna POV**

My head was killing me when I came to and I opened my eyes having to close them in agony. Groaning, I tried to sit up but something around my body restrained me. At once my eyes shot open and I looked at my restraints only to see I was chained down to a bed.

"Ah… My love. You have finally awaken," Lucas said softly, and his stone cool hand brushed against my pained forehead.

"And about time too. Aro and the others were getting anxious," Reuben's cold voice hissed from nearby.

Lucas suddenly came into view, his red eyes looking down at me with blind love. "I can't wait till your one of us."

My eyes at once went wide and I began to struggle in my restraints. "What is this? Let me go!" I cried, trying to wiggle out of the chains. Lucas ignored my cry and instead kissed me softly on my neck. "Just a few more minutes… Then you'll finally be mine."

At his words I did the only logical thing I could think of. I tried to phase. Reuben however saw my body start to shake and tense up and so he shot his painful mind attack on me. At once my head hurt terribly and I cried out in agony.

"Rueben!" Lucas scolded, and immediately the pain stopped making my writhing body stop as well. Gasping, I blinked tears as I looked up at the stone ceiling above.

A door suddenly opened, and I turned my pained head to see Aro had entered the bedroom I was in. With him was Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

"Shall we get this over with," Aro asked calmly, approaching me with desire and excitement.

Lucas said a soft, yes, and then Aro said, "Good. We best have Felix and Demetri hold her down too. Just in case she breaks out of her restraints." At once both the male vampires approached me with bored looking eyes.

"Please! No!" I begged, trying harder to struggle in my restrains. I could hear the metal of the chain start to crack and I hoped that I'd be able to break them some how. Cold hands however held down my arms and legs, and I looked over to see Demetri and Felix restraining me. There was no way I could fight off two vampires even if I did break my restraints.

"It's time Lucas. You may do the honors," Aro said excitedly, and I gasped letting out a cry of fear.

Lucas sighed and said softly in my ear, "It will be over soon love." He then grabbed my head and shoved it to the side revealing my neck.

"Please Lucas… Please don't do this to me!" I cried, trying hard to push against his hands.

He shushed me in my ear, and gently brushed my cheek where a sudden tear had began to fall. "It will all be over soon love." Then his cool breath was on my neck suddenly and I gasped feeling more tears slide down my cheek.

"Please Lucas… Don't do-" I began, but he kissed my neck softly shushing me. "I'll be by your side, love," he whispered, and then I felt his hard teeth dig into my neck.

At first it was a sharp pain as his teeth broke into my skin, but then I felt my veins begin to burn as the vampire venom was trying to be fought off by my werewolf genes. "Bite her too, Demetri! The more venom the more she won't be able to fight it," Aro ordered, and at once I felt teeth bite into my arm making me scream.

My whole body was shaking as my werewolf genes started to kick in, but somehow the venom was keeping me from phasing. Another pair of teeth bit into my leg and I gasped crying out in agony. All the venom beginning to shoot through my veins began to overpower my werewolf genes, and I let out cries hoping that I could some how stop it.

More bites were given to me in my arms, legs, and on my neck. In the end I could no longer fight it anymore and so I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

The venom immediately took me over when I stopped fighting, and I felt the burning of my veins as it attacked my body changing me. All of my senses went dull from everything else, and all I could feel was the immense pain pounding through my veins. It was like I was on fire, though every once and a while the fire would be dulled by my werewolf genes. Then the fire would come back though, and I would be screaming in pain again. The only thing I had going through my mind at that moment, was how badly I wanted to see Embry again.

**Well here it is… And I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just had to leave this part in suspense. I'll have the next Chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N* It was a little upsetting to see I got no review for the last chapter, but I decided that I was having such a good time writing this story so there was no point in stopping. Hopefully whoever is reading this will like this chapter. If you do I'd love to hear you say so. Even if I don't get anymore comments I'm not going to stop this story. I'll finish it no matter how long it takes. ;)  
**

* * *

**Embry POV**

Volterra castle was huge with stone pillars, an enormous garden, and large towers that overshadowed the city. Seth and Jacob seemed slightly wary as we walked past an enormous fountain surrounded by hundreds of people. "The entrance is over there," Seth said, pointing to a group of people who were standing by an enormous fence.

"There has to be another way in," Jacob said, looking around to see if he could find anything else.

Taking in a hard breath I said, "Alice told me that there's a special entrance that takes you down to one of the many underground passages. She just didn't tell me where it is."

The smell of vampire suddenly hit me like fire and the three of us gasped. Turning toward the smell we saw a girl with red eyes standing in the shadow of the clock tower. She was the girl from the field over ten years ago. The one who was trying to kill the Cullen's. "Hello mutts," the leech said, and then turned walking into the clock towers entrance.

The three of us shot each other anxious looks before we began to make our way toward the entrance. As we approached the door the girl was back, only this time she had a guy next to her who looked identical to her. "We knew her pack would come soon enough. Come in gentlemen," the boy said with a sneer and stepped aside so we could enter.

"Where's Anna?" I yelled, fury building inside me. "If you hurt her then so help me I'll-"

"Not here," the boy hissed, his red eyes glaring daggers at us. "We will discuss this out of public view." He then turned and walked into the shadow of the building, and all of us weakly followed behind. As we followed the two bloodsuckers, Seth asked, "Do you think these Leeches are going to kill us? Should we phase into our wolf forms?"

The girl turned to give us a threatening look. "If any of you phase then we will kill Anna before you so much as blink."

At once my whole body shook with fury and pain and I cried, "What have you done to her?" The boy sighed as we approached a wooden door and said, "We've only finished what we started. You all will be amazed at the outcome."

Immediately I rushed forward and shoved the vampire against the stone wall. "You've hurt her haven't you! I'll kill you!" I shouted. Jacob and Seth immediately grabbed me and pulled me from the shocked vampire.

"Now now," the girl said. "Let's not fight. Anna is perfectly fine."

Jacob growled this time and hissed, "You're lying. Take us to her right now or we'll phase right here and kill you."

The boy laughed and smirked, "Even if you did phase, what makes you think you can beat us? You saw us all those years ago when we almost fought the Cullen's; you needed a whole army to protect one small child. What are three defenseless werewolves going to do."

"That's enough!" A male voice ordered and we all looked up in shock. A all to familiar vampire came into view, his translucent skin sending shivers down my spine. "Stop teasing them Alec and Jane. They are guest's."

Alec and Jane both glared at us, but then they turned and took positions beside their leader. "Welcome werewolves… I take it you're here to see Anna?"

At once I growled and yelled, "Of course we are! What have you done to her?

The vampire, Aro, smiled at us and said, "Come see for yourself."

Alec looked over at Aro with shock and said, "Sir. What if these mutts try something?"

Jane chuckled and said, "If they did then they'd be out numbered in a second."

The three of us glared at the vampires and Seth said through his teeth, "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Aro let out a hard sigh and turned saying, "I've grown tired of all this tension. Let's go join the others in the castle."

Taking in a hard breath, I began to follow the vampires with Jacob and Seth on my tail. The only thing I cared about right now, was if my Anna was okay.

**Anna POV**

The burning was terrible as it continued on. My screams came out but my screams helped not with the fire in my body. As the fire raged on I wanted nothing more than to die and end this suffering. Then images filled my mind and I changed it quickly.

My father… The pack… Emily… Joshua… Embry… I had to stay strong for them. If I gave up and decided to choose death then there's no telling what Embry would do. He'd probably kill himself from his agony of losing me.

"How long has it been?" A muffled voice asked, but my screams quickly droned out the answer. It felt like eternity that the agonizing fire coursed through my veins. Finally, after I was beginning to lose all hope, the fire in my veins began to fade.

It was a relief to feel some of the fire go but from what Alice had told me about the change I knew it wasn't over. Any moment now the fire would rush to my heart and end my life. Would I really be a vampire, doomed to an eternity of hell?

I truly wanted nothing more than to go back to the old days right now. The days when I knew nothing about werewolves or vampires. The days when I could sit on the sofa and listen to my mother as she talked about her day at work. The days where I couldn't speak but I didn't have to worry about anything supernatural. I'd give anything to not be a vampire.

But… If none of this happened, then I would have never fallen in love with Embry.

Embry… He must be sick with worry right now. If only I could see him again, hold him in my arms, and feel his warming touch.

The pain in my body suddenly increased and I felt the fire rush to my fast beating heart. Screams echoed from my mouth but I couldn't drone out the pain as it grew more and more. As the fire attacked my heart I let out a cry in my head: _I'll do anything! Just don't make me a vampire!_

Suddenly as the venom had hit my heart, the fire stopped. The pain in my chest immediately vanished and I felt a wave of relief build inside me. As the pain left me I began to hear things around me. Muffled voices and shouts echoed around me, and though I couldn't make out what they were saying I was relieved to hear something other than my thoughts.

Soon I finally found the strength to open my eyes and when I did I was utterly shocked. The room around was no clearer than it had been when I was bitten. Looking down at my arms which were still chained to the table I could see that my tan skin was still it's normal shade.

"Impossible!" A girl cried, and I looked over to see Jane staring at me in shock. I was still in the room I was first forced in and wearing the blood red dress I had put on before meeting Aro. "She looks no different! Her eyes are still brown and she has blood flowing through her veins."

Immediately I was surrounded by Lucas, Reuben, Alec, Jane, and Demetri. They all stared down at me in astonishment. "The venom did nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Lucas exclaimed, his eyes full of disappointment.

"But why not? She screamed in agony for two whole days," Alec said, looking down at me curiously.

A feeling suddenly came to my stomach and I let out a gasp. Turning on my side I puked out a disgusting liquid making all the vampires jump back with shouts. My mouth immediately tasted like dirt but the feeling in my stomach left me.

"Did she just puke out the venom?" Jane cried, her voice full of disgust.

Immediately tears of relief filled my eyes and I smiled. I'd fought it. I'd fought the vampire venom and won.

"What's going on?" Aro's voice asked, and I looked over to see his curious expression. He stared at the mess on the bed, then at my unchanged form. His pale skin immediately turned paler. "How? You were changing! We saw you writhing from the venom!"

Silence fell in the room and everyone stared at Aro wondering how he would respond. To all of our surprise he let out a chuckle. "Well Anna… I guess you proved me wrong. Werewolves can't be changed into vampires." He stopped and walked over to me placing a cool hand on my cheek. "You are stronger than I thought."

"Don't touch her you leech!" A all to familiar voice yelled, and I gasped I looking over at the doorway. Embry stood with two vampires trying to hold him down. Jacob and Seth were behind him, both of them trying to be restrained as well.

My hero's were here. My true love, and my two favorite pack brothers.

"Now now," Aro said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'm not going to hurt her my friends. I swore to you that she would not be harmed in my care."

Embry glared at him and hissed, "Then release her you leech. She's not a dog!"

Aro sighed, but he nodded and looked over at Demetri. The vampire nodded and came over to me with a key in his hand. Releasing my restraints I immediately tried to sit up. My head however felt heavy and I fell back hitting my head on the pillow.

"Move!" Embry's voice shouted, and at once I suddenly felt his warm arms encircle me. The bed beneath me vanished and I was lifted from it, then cradled in my true love's arms.

"Hey! What do you think your doing mutt?" Lucas yelled, but I didn't care about Embry's response. Instead I moved my head on his shoulder enjoying my reunion. Embry had come for me… I was finally with my love.

**Embry POV**

My angel fell asleep in my arms and I pressed my lips to her hair. She looked so tired, weak, and she was lighter than I remembered. She must have gone through hell because I could see she had suffered terribly.

"Move!" Jacob ordered, glaring sharply at the vampire who had caused all this trouble.

Lucas, who stood at the doorway beside a bored Reuben, yelled, "I've been trying so hard to be patient with you mutts! But now you think you can just walk away with my beautiful angel? You must be out of your mind!"

Seth jumped at him but was quickly restrained by Jacob. "You have no right to call her yours! She belongs to nobody!"

The vampire, Jane, gave a fake yawn and said, "Why can't we just let the mutts go? The girl clearly is never going to become a vampire so I see no point in keeping her.

"She is pretty for a teenage girl, but there are other fish in the sea," Demetri muttered, leaning against the wall seeming to be bored with this whole thing now.

Aro stepped beside me and said to the furious Lucas, "You can't live your life with a werewolf Lucas. Why don't you just give up?"

Lucas at once growled with fury and yelled, "Because I won't let Kane down!" At the name Jacob, Seth, and I all snarled and gritted our teeth.

"Cane? You mean the vampire who was after Anna in the first place?" Alec asked, looking at the furious leech with disbelief. "You're doing all of this so that you can prove you're strong to your dead friend! You've got to be a fool!"

Lucas looked ready to argue, but he suddenly stared at Anna and stopped. Silence filled the room as he stared at my imprint, and I glared at him wanting nothing more than to kill him for everything he's done. To my surprise, instead of looking at Anna with desire he smiled and stared at her with sudden understanding. Finally he let out a sigh and looked at the ground with disappointment.

"I suppose I am a fool," he said with regret. Everyone in the room looked at him with amazement. "I should have never thought that Anna and I could ever be happy together. My eyes were too blind to see that she was already too far in love with her pup." His words took me off guard, and I relaxed not even caring that he insulted me.

Turning to Reuben, Lucas said, "This whole thing has gone too far. You were right in the beginning Reuben. Werewolves and Vampires just don't fit together."

At his words he went to leave, but Reuben suddenly stepped in his path with fury. "You drag me half way across the country with a stupid slobbering mutt, just so you can give up in the end and quit what we started? I'm not leaving until we take care of this mess once and for all!" Turning to me, Reuben's red eyes stared at Anna with rage.

Just as he was about to use his mind powers on Anna, Reuben suddenly fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain. "Stop!" he cried, clutching his head and sending pleading looks to Jane. Jane glared at him as Aro said, "I swore not to harm Anna while she was here. You will do well to remember that I don't ignore my promises."

Reuben stopped writhing, and then stood weakly with a look of defeat. Bowing to Aro with wide eyes, he said, "My apologies sir… It won't happen again." Turning to Lucas with shaking hands, he hissed, "Let's get out of here. I want to put all of this behind us."

He stormed out of the room leaving everyone in it shocked. Once he disappeared, Lucas let out a hard sigh and turned to me once more. "I-I guess I owe you and everyone else here an apology. I would understand if you mutts want to kill me; I guess I deserve it for putting all of you through trouble. You won't have to worry about me anymore though… I promise not to come anywhere near Anna again. I can see that she's already happy."

Looking over at Aro, Lucas bowed and said, "Forgive me sir for burdening you. I will no longer meddle with things that should not be meddled with."

Aro looked slightly annoyed and said, "Be on your way brother. Try not to come in my presence again."

Lucas nodded, and then looked at me once more. "Tell Anna I'm sorry, and that she won't have to worry about me again. That I promise." He then left, leaving me with my mouth open in shock.

The room was silent for what felt like hours till finally Jacob blurted, "What the hell just happened?"

Alec let out a laugh and said, "It would seem, that you four are off the hook."

Shooting Alec a questioning look, Aro noticed and said, "What Alec means dogs, is that seeing as Anna is not a vampire and our planes have failed, we really have no more need for her. You all are free to leave with the girl, and we will no longer be bothering you again. There obviously was no point in the first place. It seems this was all a waste of time. My brothers will not be pleased when they hear what has happened." Aro sighed and shrugged. "All well. You all might as well leave now. Send my apologies to your pack and the Cullen's. Alec and Jane will show you the way out."

"Wait! We can leave… just like that?" I asked, Anna's familiar warmth keeping my anger down. "After making us sit two agonizing days in a waiting room you finally are letting us leave! I can't believe this!"

Jacob and Seth sighed and Seth touched my arm. "It's over now buddy," Seth said, squeezing my arm reassuringly. "Let's go before we're missed."

Taking in a hard breath, I nodded and said, "Okay." Then looking back up at Aro I hissed, "If any of you leeches come within a hundred miles of Anna then so help me I'll be sure to give you the most painful death in-"

Seth suddenly smacked my head and said, "They get it. Now shut up before your shouting wakes up Anna." At her name everyone in the room looked at Anna. She was still resting her head against my chest, her breathing slow as she slept peacefully in my arms.

"Fine… Let's go," I whispered, and then turned to leave. As long as I had Anna safely in my arms, I didn't really care for anything else anymore. I just wanted to get her home where I'd never have to let her go again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anna POV**

My body was tired… My muscles ached and my head felt heavy. Opening my eyes just vaguely, I found myself in a small room with a T.V, small table in the corner, and a mini dresser. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Guy's! She's awake," Seth's voice exclaimed excitedly. Looking across the room I saw the three werewolves were across the hotel room looking at me with utmost excitement. Embry's brown eyes met mine and I smiled weakly.

Trying to sit up on the bed, I managed to hold my body up and I noticed I was still in the dress. Warm arms suddenly circled me and I sighed leaning back against Embry. "I love you, Anna," he whispered, kissing me gently on my neck.

Jacob and Seth stood beside us, there's stances way too overprotective. "How are you feeling?" Jacob asked, sitting on the bed beside Embry and I. At once I went to answer but when I tried to speak something happened. My throat closed up and my voice didn't come out.

Immediately I clutched my throat in shock. What just happened? Why couldn't I speak?

"Love… What's wrong?" Embry asked, his hold tightening from worry. Trying to respond again I only felt air escape my mouth as my throat tightened again.

It was all déjà vu… My voice was gone again… I could no longer speak… Did the vampire venom actually have an effect on me after all?

Turning in Embry's hold, I looked at him with water filled eyes and pointed at my throat. He was confused for a moment until his eyes widened with understanding. At once I broke into tears dropping my face onto his chest. He held me hard and I heard Jacob and Seth asking what was wrong in the background.

"It's okay Anna… Everything's going to be okay," Embry reassured, rubbing soothing circles around my back. Shaking my head, I broke into sobs letting my agony out. How was everything going to be okay? I was doomed to be forced into silence again. Doomed to relive those days when I was the outcast.

"Wait… If you can't speak then why do you still have the warmth and smell of a werewolf?" Embry asked, holding me away from him and looking into my eyes questioningly. Shrugging, I stood from the bed and walked into the door that led to the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the cracked mirror I saw that my skin was still the same shade, although there were crescent shaped bites all along my arms. Sighing, I turned and saw Embry stood at the door watching me worriedly. "It doesn't change a thing Anna," he promised, walking over to me and pulling me into his hold. Pressing my face into his shirt I breathed in his familiar pined scent.

In some ways he was right, but in other ways he was wrong. I could still feel my wolf self running through my veins and I knew that I was still able to shift, but now the only way I could speak was through my mind. I'd never be able to talk again, and that really depressed me.

"Why don't you take a shower? Alice packed you some clothes, so you can change into something more comfortable," Embry said, pulling away from me and looking into my pain filled eyes. He brushed a thumb gently across my cheek to wipe a tear and said, "Try not to think about it Love… We'll figure all of this out when we get back home."

Nodding, I let go of his hand and watched as he walked out the door. "I'll get you some clothes," he said, and then he disappeared from my view making my tears only increase. _Embry… I love you._

Before I could stop myself I broke into hard sobs and fell to the cool tiled floor. Why did my life have to be so difficult? So many things had happened to me that had caused me so much pain. Being born without a voice, watching my mother get murdered right in front of me, being chased by Kane and then by Lucas, and now I was unable to speak once more.

Embry was suddenly there again, dropping beside me and grabbing me into his arms. "Shh… It's okay Anna," he said again brushing a hand through my hair. Embry was right; I was being a big cry baby. I needed to suck up what was happening and accept it.

Helping me up, Embry handed me a t-shirt and some nice blue jeans. Kissing me softly on the forehead, he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you… You're going to be okay from now on."

He then left the room, but as the door closed I began to long for him to hold me more. _As long as your with me Embry… I know I'm okay._

**Embry POV**

Closing the bathroom door I let out a hard sigh. Jacob and Seth looked at me worriedly from where they sat on the one bed.

"How is she?" Jacob asked as I sat down on the bed too.

"She's really upset… I think she's worried we'll no longer accept her because she can't speak."

Seth jumped up from the bed furious. "Is she crazy? She's our family! Why wouldn't we?"

Groaning, I put my hands to my face unsure of what to say. Jacob however answered, "Think of it from Anna's view, Seth… We all were so excited when we could hear her talk. She probably feels that if she can't speak to us then she'll disappoint us."

Closing my eyes tightly, my whole body shook as anger pulled inside me. This was all those filthy bloodsuckers faults. They hurt my Anna; physically and mentally. "Embry… Calm down," Jacob said, and he grabbed my shoulder which I noticed was shaking badly. Taking in a few calming breaths, I felt the shaking stop and I calmed.

"Sorry," I said softly.

Seth hit my shoulder and said, "Don't worry man. Give it a few days and before you know it Anna will be back to her old self."

Smiling weakly, I said, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

**Anna POV**

Two days had passed since I woke in the hotel room. Now we were on a plane and were approaching the air port in Seattle. Embry was anxious to get me home, still not sure if the Volturi would keep their word. Jacob and Seth kept their eyes on me scared that I would have another break down, but I kept giving them reassuring smiles showing them I was okay.

When we finally landed and stepped onto the arrival deck I was shocked. My father and some of the pack were there all of them looking at me with relief. "Anna!" Father exclaimed and rushed forward grabbing me into his arms. Hugging my arms tightly around him, I pressed my face into his shirt letting tears of joy fall down my cheeks.

"Welcome home honey," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey! Stop hogging her," Quil complained, and I turned to see him with the rest of the pack. Immediately I let go of my father and ran forward giving Quil a tight hug. Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, and Leah immediately crowded around us and I was passed back from each one. It felt so good to be back with my family.

"So what happened? You're still yourself," Collin said, curiosity burning in his eyes. At once I felt my heart beat fast. This was the moment I had been fearing. When everyone found out I was unable to speak again. What would they think?

"The venom had no effect," Embry suddenly broke in, pulling me back into his arms. At once I sighed in relief, thankful that Embry had given me some time before the truth became known. "Let's go home and explain the rest later. I'm sure that Anna's dying to see her brother and Emily."

Smiling, I mouthed 'thank you' to Embry and then began to follow my family and friends outside. Father took me in his truck with Embry, Jacob, and Seth. The three of them kept up conversation with my father so thankfully I didn't have to speak to him. When we got back to La Push I was quick to jump out of my dad's truck and I ran into the house.

Emily and James were seated in the living room watching a kids show when I entered. Emily turned immediately with shock, and then her eyes filled with tears. "Anna! Thank God you're alright!" Sitting James on the floor she immediately rushed over to me and pulled me into her arms. "I was so worried about you sweetie."

Smiling, I hugged her back wishing I could tell her how happy I was to see her too. Father and the rest of the pack entered the room moments later and Emily pulled away. Without hesitation she rushed over to Embry and threw her arms around him. "Thank you for bringing her home, Embry. Everyone was so worried about her," Emily exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

As the pack congratulated Embry and my other two saviors, I sat down beside James and kissed him on the head. He looked up at me with wide eyes, and then recognition came to them. Immediately he smiled and held his arms out to me. Picking him up I placed him in my lap smiling brightly. _Hey Bro… It's good to see you too._

"Anna… Why don't you tell us all what happened?" Looking at my father with shock, I immediately stood with James in my arms and glanced at Embry pleadingly. Embry nodded and said, "Why don't we save that for later Sam. Anna's been through a lot in these last few weeks."

Jacob broke in too, helping as well, "And I promised Alice I'd bring Anna by the house."

Handing James too Emily, I nodded and made my way toward the kitchen. A warm hand grabbed my hand however making me turn in shock. Dad looked at me worriedly as he said, "You haven't spoken a word since you got home Anna… Is there something you're trying to hide?"

At once I pulled from his grasp, my eyes opening wide with horror. _I can't tell him… There's no telling what he'd think._

"Anna," father said, his hand frozen as he watched my fearful eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, then looked at Embry expecting an answer. Embry stared at me unsure of what to do. Turning away, I nodded and looked down at the floor.

Taking in a hard breath, Embry said, "The venom actually did have one effect…"

As Embry explained how the venom had some how destroyed my ability to speak, I kept my gaze away from everyone too scared of what they'd think. When Embry was finished explaining the whole house went silent and my heart ached.

_Say something, _I begged, looking over at my father who's eyes were full of pain. _Tell me what you think._

Father suddenly turned from the room and walked out, leaving the rest of us speechless. My eyes filled with tears and I did the only thing I could think off. Running after my father, I followed his scent as it went outside, passed the yard, and drifted into the trees.

Stripping, I phased and took off through the forest in my snow white wolf form. _Daddy! _I cried, running after him as he raced toward the sea. When he heard my thoughts in his head he stopped running and I immediately caught up to him.

Walking around his shaking form I was stunned to see his brown eyes were watering like mine. _Daddy… I'm sorry. I tried to fight the venom as hard as I could but-_

_You think that's why I'm upset, _Dad said softly looking at me with pain. _Why in the world would I be upset over that Anna? The only thing I'm upset about is the fact that I wasn't there to protect you._

At once I sighed in relief, glad that father actually didn't mind that I couldn't talk. Father looked at me with amazed wolf eyes and said, _You think I care about that? _He suddenly pressed his nose to my muzzle letting out a breath of air. _The only thing I care about right now is that you're alive. _

Smiling, I butted my head against my fathers and said, _I'm glad I am too._

_If only I could tare those leeches apart though, _my dad muttered, picturing Lucas and Reuben burning to death. _Then maybe I'd have some peace of mind._

_Try not to worry about them, _I said. _Their gone now… At least I think so._

Father sighed and then said, _I'm sorry for running Anna… When I found out what those monsters did to you though I just couldn't contain my fury._

_I thought you ran because you were mad at me for not fighting harder, _I said.

Dad snorted and looked at me seriously. _You probably fought harder than any of us ever could honey… And I'd never be mad at you for such a stupid reason._

Nipping my dad in the ear, I said, _Thanks dad._

_I love you sweetie, _he said, shoving me lightly with his broad shoulder.

_I love you too daddy._

After that we both headed back to the house and changed back. After getting dressed behind a bush I made my way back inside and was immediately embraced by Embry.

"Everything okay?" he asked, staring across the room at my father who was on the phone now with Carlisle. Nodding, I kissed him on the cheek and then turned to the rest of the pack. They were all still taking in the fact that I couldn't talk and I sighed walking over to them. Smacking Collin in the head, he looked down at me with shock.

"Hey," he complained, rubbing the sore spot where I had hit. The whole room broke into laughter and before I knew it I was being hugged by everyone in the room. If this was my reunion with my family then there was no telling how the Cullen's would react.

**Third Person**

Carlisle hung up the phone, his eyes wide at what he had heard. The whole Cullen family was circled around him, and they all looked eager for the news; though Edward already knew.

"Well?" Alice asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

Carlisle looked at her with a guarded look and said, "She's home…"

Alice at once hugged Jasper shrieking in relief. Turning to Bella she said, "We have to invite her over immediately! Maybe we can throw her a small party too! She deserves-"

"Alice," Edward said, his eyes sad. "There's more."

Alice already seemed to know before Carlisle said it and she gasped. "Oh! Poor Anna!"

Esme and Bella looked at her questioningly, and Edward said, "Anna just got back home, but the venom effected her."

Emmett seemed to be excited, thinking she was a vampire now. "Great! Tell the pack to send her over. She can have Jacob's room."

Carlisle gave Emmett a stern look and said, "She's not a vampire Emmett."

The room fell silent and the vampires and fully grown half-vampire girl looked at him with shock. "Then what's wrong?" Bella asked.

Taking in a hard breath, Carlisle said, "Anna's werewolf genes must have fought so hard with the venom that they damaged certain parts of the body. I'm guessing that her vocal chords couldn't with stand the war in her body and they busted. It was probably weak anyway being that Anna was born without the ability to use it. The werewolf genes left her vocal cords most likely, causing damage once more."

"So what your saying," Emmett muttered, "is that the venom caused her to lose her voice."

Carlisle nodded, and at once Esme gasped saying, "Good heavens! That poor child!"

Alice and Edward gave each other a long look and then Alice nodded after a moment. Edward sighed and said, "I guess I have no choice then."

"What?" Esme asked, looking at her son curiously.

"Alice wants me to ask Sam if we can borrow Anna for the day tomorrow. She's scared that Sam may not agree if she asked him because of that sneak out shopping trip her and Anna went on a while ago," Edward muttered, glaring at his sister who smiled innocently at him.

"Oh! We could all watch a movie with her. That way she doesn't have to speak and she can also relax," Renesmee suggested, jumping up and down with excitement.

Edward smiled at his daughter and said, "I'll ask Sam. He might be a little resistant but I think Anna deserves a day of relaxation. She's been through a lot these past few days."

Alice screamed and ran forward hugging her brother. "Thank you, Edward! I know Anna will love hanging out with us!"

**I wanted to finish this chapter for you guys because I'm going to camp for eight days. Review and tell me what you think. And thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot. ~Faith  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you have everything?" my dad asked for the fifteenth time, handing me my duffel bag with worried eyes. Smiling, I nodded and rushed forward hugging him as hard as I could. He held me to him for a moment and then released me slowly.

Embry suddenly clamped a hand on my shoulder and said, "Chill Sam. Jacob and I will be there. It's not like she's going to be the only werewolf."

Dad glared at Embry and said, "I'm only being precautious. We still can't let our guard down just because the leech claimed he'd leave her alone. He could come back at any minute."

"And we'll be ready," Embry said, his tone serious. Smiling, I took Embry's hand into my own and then looked at dad. _Don't worry, _I mouthed, and then I turned and began to walk outside.

"If you need to come home early Anna-"

Turning to my father with an annoyed look, he immediately stopped talking and smiled. "Yeah… I guess I need to stop worrying," he said. Then he looked at Embry once more and said, "Take care of her Embry."

Embry pulled me to his side a placed an arm around my waist. "Relax Sam… She's in good hands."

Embry and I then left the house and walked over to Embry's old truck. Hopping in I couldn't help but jump in excitement as Embry started the truck. I was so ready to see the Cullen's again. They were like a second family to me, and I always felt so welcome whenever I went over to their house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Embry suddenly asked, looking at me as he drove down the small road toward Forks. Nodding, I took Embry's hand into my own and gave it a squeeze. He sighed but smiled at me and looked back at the road.

Eventually we came to the Cullen's long tree covered drive way in Piedmont, Washington. Arriving at the three story white mansion Embry parked next to a yellow Mercedes and grabbed my duffel before I could. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car with him and followed him up the driveway.

Alice came out of nowhere though and I was immediately tackled to the ground. Laughing softly, I hugged my favorite vampire and breathed in her burning scent. It only burned my nose a little and it didn't smell as bad as I thought it would. Maybe the vampire venom affected my sense of smell too.

"Don't smother her, Alice!" Esme cried, and I was immediately pulled from the ground by strong hands.

"Hey Bella Jr.," Emmett boomed and I was turned and pulled into a bone crushing hug. Giggling, I hugged Emmett back glad that he didn't bring up my lack of speech.

A growl was heard and Bella said, "She is not a Bella Jr."

Emmett smirked at her and said, "You scared she'll replace you Bellsy."

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah Emmett… I'm terrified."

"Hey guys. Why don't you let Anna come through the door before you smother her to death," Edward said, and I looked over at him with a smile. He stood at the doorway beside Bella, and I immediately said in my head, _Hey Edward_.

He smiled and said, "It's good to have you back Anna."

Embry took my hand suddenly in his and began to pull me into the house. Alice linked arms with me when we entered into their enormous living room, and she said, "We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

Giggling, I hugged Alice and held her tightly. It felt so good to be back with my friends. "I missed you too Anna," Alice said, as if knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Renesmee ran into the room suddenly, her seventeen year old form full of excitement. "Anna!" She cried, and immediately she hugged me. It always made me happy to see her; She always cheered me up with her joyful smile.

Smiling back at her, I then turned back to the rest of the Cullen's who all had gathered. Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle all smiled at me from where they stood. "We're glad you're home," Carlisle said. Smiling at them all, I said in my head, _It's good to be home._

The rest of the night we watched funny movies, Alice gave me a makeover, I watched my boyfriend wrestle Emmett and Jasper, and Esme fed us a feast for twenty. Jacob, Embry, Renesmee, and I eventually got ready for bed, Renesmee and I sleeping in her room, while Jacob and Embry slept in Jacob's room.

Lying on the floor, I heard Jacob and Embry's snores from the room beside us as well as Renesmee talking in her sleep. My mind however wouldn't shut off. Instead I couldn't get off of this feeling that something awful was going to happen to me. Lucas said he would leave me alone though, so why was I so scared?

**Third Person POV**

Reuben sat on a log watching as Lucas and his new mate made out with one another. He was so furious that his partner had forgot about the girl as soon as they got to America, and fell in love with the first nomad they saw. He had nothing against Claira, but he was so mad that they just let Anna get away after all the work they did to get her in the first place.

Claira and Lucas eventually walked back toward Reuben, holdings hands as if they had been in love for years and not just a day. "Do you have to make out in front of me?" Reuben muttered, annoyed by the new romance in the air. Anna was fun because she had spirit, but this blond vampire was boring and a flirt.

"Why Reuben? You jealous?" Claira asked, brushing her nicely manicured nails against my skin. Growling, I slapped her hand away and jumped up.

"This is ridiculous Reuben! Are you just going to let the girl escape? We went through so much to get her and you just let her go!" He yelled, his red eyes blazing. Claira seemed confused about the conversation, while Lucas closed his eyes.

"What was I to do," he said. "She didn't change into a vampire like I had hoped."

"You try again!" Reuben yelled, getting right in Lucas face. "If I were you I would have gone after her again. You just let her go though, as if everything we worked for meant nothing to you!"

Lucas let out a sigh, and then shoved Reuben away from Claira to talk to him more privately (even though she'd hear it anyway). "Look Reuben. I would have loved to have Anna as my companion, but be real. We were completely surrounded by three furious werewolves. Was I just supposed to let them kill me over some girl that obviously couldn't become one of us."

Reuben growled and shoved Lucas with annoyance. Lucas quickly caught his balance and kept a calm expression. "You can't just forget about her! You act as if you don't care that we were beaten by a bunch of mutts!"

"I do care… But I made a promise," Lucas whispered, and then looked at Claira with nervous eyes. Claira watched the whole exchange with a look of annoyance, since she had no idea who this Anna girl was.

Reuben glared at his coven friend, then yelled, "Well I didn't! I'm so tired of letting this girl escape our grasp! I'm going to finish what we started!" Turning, Reuben took off through the forest, leaving two stunned vampires behind.

**Anna POV**

Smiling, I pressed down the piano key and a light chime rang from it's cords. Edward smirked at me as he watched from beside me. My mother had taught me how to play the piano years ago, and Edward was really happy to have another player. He and I played a song together a few moments ago; everyone came to listen crowding the whole living room.

"You're really good Anna! How come you never showed us this before?" Esme asked, placing a motherly hand on my shoulder. Blushing, I looked down at the keys embarrassed.

Embry suddenly walked into the room, his shirt off showing he had just went for a run through the forest. "Your dad says it's time to come home," Embry said, walking over to me with loving eyes. Sighing, I stood from the piano and said to Edward in my mind, _Thanks for playing with me._

He smiled. "Anytime, Anna."

Alice ran up to me then and said, "Bye Anna! Come back soon! We need to go shopping for the fall fashions."

Nodding, I turned and made my way over to Embry. Looking at Edward, I said, _Can you tell everyone that I'm grateful and I'll see them again soon. _He nodded from where he now stood and said, "I'll give them the message Anna. Stay out of trouble."

Grinning, I nodded and then turned taking Embry's hand. Grabbing my duffel bag on the sofa, I waved to everyone and mouthed a thank you. Emmett tossed something at me suddenly, and I caught it with my quick reflexes. Looking down at my hand, I found a metal whistle. "Decided since you couldn't call for help, you could at least blow that if you ever get hunted by vampires again," he joked.

Glaring at him, I walked over to him and put the whistle in my mouth. Then blowing hard into it I let the shriek from the whistle ring in Emmett's ears. He covered them with shock, the sound obviously really high with his vampire hearing. The room broke into laughter as I smirked at a bewildered Emmett.

"Told you that was a bad idea," Jasper said, his eyes full of laughter.

Emmett snatched the whistle from my hand now, and he said, "On second thought… You can blow this." He then handed me back the whistle, only this time the mouth of the whistle was bent to the point of being broken.

Smirking, I threw the whistle at his head making Emmett look bewildered. "Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead dramatically, though he probably hadn't even felt it.

Embry rolled his eyes, sayng, "Come on you two… You're acting like five year olds." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the front door. The Cullen's broke into laughter as we left, while Emmett yelled after us, "I'm not five! I'm almost a hundred years old!"

Soon we left the Cullen's house, me smiling widely as I followed Embry to his truck. "Jeez. You and Emmett should never be in the same room together," Embry muttered as we began to pull away from the enormous house I had spent the night in. Smiling at him, I punched his shoulder playfully. He smirked over at me and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Nodding, I looked at the passing trees excitedly remembering how much fun last night had been. Alice had done my nails, then she played dress up with me for a few hours. After that I got to play video games with the guys, and then we all sat in the living room watching horror films. It was so much to hang out with the Cullen's.

It's hard to think though that last year I was scared of the Cullen's.

As we drove back toward La Push, I wondered what Lucas and Reuben were doing now. It was odd that they both just gave up and let me go, though I guess the Volturi kind of impacted their decision. My heart told me though, that something wasn't right. I had a bad feeling that what had started wasn't really over.

Embry turned on the radio as we got closer to home. He played country music which made me groan internally. Going to change the station, Embry shoved my hand away saying, "Don't touch the radio… This is a good song." As the twangy music continued to play, I leaned back on my chair closing my eyes tiredly. I knew that there was no way Embry would let me touch his radio no matter how hard I tried.

"Crap!" Embry suddenly shouted as he stomped on the breaks of the truck. At once I flew forward with a gasp and hit my head on the dashboard. My seatbelt had dug into my chest causing it to ache really badly. The door suddenly ripped open beside me, and my seatbelt was torn off. Cold hands grabbed me and I was yanked out of the car roughly.

Was Lucas back? What was going on?

Embry suddenly jumped out of the busted truck quickly, his brown eyes staring at my restrainer with fury. "Let her go leech!" Embry shouted, his whole body shaking.

"No," Reuben's voice suddenly hissed in my ear, and I felt my blood run cold. "Lucas might have given up, but I'm going to finish what we've started."

Immediately I was thrown onto the asphalt of the road. Embry let out a growl and phased immediately. _Embry_, I cried in my head, but I knew he wouldn't hear me. Trying to pull my pained body from the road, I managed to get to my feet. Then with all the strength I could muster I phased.

My clothing shredded around me as my white werewolf self formed. Growling at Reuben, I went to charge at him but his fist came out of nowhere and punched me in the jaw. _Anna! _Embry cried, and in his mind I could see him watching my pained body as it hit the asphalt. Looking up, I saw Embry try to take a bite out of Reuben, but he dodged quickly and kicked Embry in the ribs.

Immediately I could feel Embry's pain and I went to stand once more. To my utter horror though, Reuben now had Embry by the neck, and his red eyes looked at me viciously. "I swear I'll snap this mutts neck Anna… Phase back or his death will be on your hands."

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at Embry. '_NO ANNA! Sam and the others will come! Once they phase we'll be able to get help. Don't give in to him!'_

Letting out a whine, I went to take a step forward but Reuben squeezed Embry's neck making him bark in pain. _No! _I cried out, backing up immediately. Reuben let Embry go and he dropped to the floor in pain.

Reuben yanked his large shirt off and threw it on the ground in front of me. "I'll give you a second to phase back and cover up," Reuben said, and then turned grabbing Embry by the muzzle. "Don't you even dare coming after her, or I'll make sure she has the most painful death ever."

At once I phased back, my whole body so tired and weak. Putting on the shirt with shaky hands, I was relieved that it covered the most important parts of my body. Reuben had released Embry now which made my heart fill with relief. Rushing over to him, I fell beside him and pressed my face into his fur. _I Love You So Much! _I wanted to scream, but Reuben had already grabbed my arm and yanked me from the ground.

Screaming, I kicked and clawed at his hand as he dragged me away from my love. The last thing I saw as Reuben pulled me into his arms and ran me through the forest, was my Embry watching us go with tears glistening in his brown orbs.

**Embry POV**

"How could this happen?" I cried, smashing my fist into the tree and causing it to tremble and fall to the earth. Sam and the rest of the pack stood behind me, all of them looking worried but not as worried as I felt. It felt like a arrow had pierced my heart, and it continuously beat painfully.

Jared and Quil surveyed my truck, which was nothing more than a piece of crap with a huge hand shaped dent in the front. The door where Anna had recently been sitting was completely torn away, along with the seatbelt inside. "He must have been really determined to cause this much damage," Quil muttered, touching where the door use to be.

Letting out a growl, I kicked the tree I had knocked over and shot out a long line of curses. Sam came forward after a while, and he said, "Calm down Embry… We got Anna back before and we can do it again."

Falling on my knees, I closed my eyes feeling ready to cry my heart out. Where had he taken my imprint? Was he going to hurt her? So many questions, and I longed to have them answered.

"Why didn't I see this? I knew taking her to the Cullen's was a bad idea," I said, pulling my hair in anxiety. Sam grabbed my wrist forcing me to pull from my head.

"Stop it Embry," Sam ordered. "We're going to get her back. Edward and his family are already trying to lock the scent. Once we have the scent we can easily track down this leech and finish him off at last."

Jacob sighed and stepped over to me with sympathy. "We'll get her back bro. Anna's tough… She escaped many vampires over the last few years. This sick bloodsucker should be nothing."

Sighing, I pressed my hands to my face and said, "I just want her back."

Sam squeezed my shoulder and said, "I'm going to get her back. No sick monster is going to hurt my baby girl and get away with it."


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter! My computer did something weird and so some of my italics and bold letters were switched to regular print. So if you see something you think should be italicized or bold then blame my CPU. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

**Anna POV**

Hard hands grabbed me as I was pulled up from where I had been sitting. After Reuben had pulled out of the river he had forced me to swim in with him, he then took me to an old abandoned warehouse far away from any werewolf or vampire. He'd managed to find me some gym shorts and a loose fitting shirt; Being fully clothed, I felt more comfortable than before when I only wore a long shirt.

"Here's the deal Anna," he hissed, dragging me over to the corner of the room where a bunch of chains laid on the floor. "I'm going hunting quickly. You're going to stay here till I get back, and then I'll finish what we started."

Shoving me down in the corner, I whimpered as he grabbed the chains which had hand cuffs at the end of them. He grabbed each of my struggling hands and snapped the metal restraint on them. Before I knew it my hands were chained to the wall with heavy metal.

"Be back in a bit Anna," he hissed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his black eyes. "If you so much as think of running, I'll make sure your baby brother and human friend are killed in a flat. Got it?"

Nodding, tears pulled to my eyes as I watched him walk away. Once he was gone, I curled up into a ball and broke into harsh sobs. _Why! Why does this keep happening to me?_ I cried in my head.

It felt like hours that Reuben was gone, and eventually I drifted off into sleep. It was only when I was being shaken by a cold hand that I awoke. Reuben stood above me, his once black eyes now bright red.

"Ready?" he asked, and without letting me answer he unlocked my handcuffs and yanked me up. Struggling, I broke into horrified screams as he dragged me across the room. Stopping in the middle of the room, he suddenly punched me square in the gut making me fall to the ground with pain.

He then kicked me in the ribs, and I let out a blood curdling scream as the impact broke them to pieces. As I tried to phase, Reuben must have noticed, because he kicked me again and the pain caused my phasing to stop. He continued to kick me everywhere and by the time he stopped my whole body was too agonized to move.

He then finally knelt down beside my whimpering body, his cold hand grabbing my chin and forcing me to turn my head. "Now that your weak, hopefully your werewolf genes will be too weak to fight the venom."

Letting out a hard breath, I tried to lift my arm to push his hand off. He growled and grabbed my hand smashing it into the concrete of the warehouse floor. The pain was terrible, and I could sense my werewolf genes trying to heal the areas Reuben had harmed.

Then before I had time to register what was happening, something painful dug into my neck and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain soon left my neck, and for a moment I thought that was all that would happen. But then I felt nothing but fire. It felt like I had reached an eternal hell.

**Embry POV**

"Come on Alice! You have to see something," I cried, grabbing her shoulders which caused her mate to shove me off with a warning glance.

Alice held her head, her gold eyes looking upset. "I'm sorry Embry… There are just so much werewolves here that I can't sense Anna. As soon as you arrived I lost sight of everything."

It was just me, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth, John, and Sam who were here at the Cullen's house. "Okay… We'll start searching for a scent once more, but one of us needs to stay here to inform us if Alice see's something," I said, and looked over at Jacob. He smirked and said, "Got it… I'll tell you right away bro."

Soon we were all in the forest (except for Jacob) searching for any scent that would lead us to Anna. The vampire had managed to jump into a creak to wash away his and Anna's scent, and now we had no lead on where they were.

_Circle around the western perimeter_, Sam ordered. We all immediately did as he said, even if he wasn't the alpha any longer. He'd chosen to phase today which broke his promise to Emily. Emily understood though, knowing that Anna needed our help, but now Sam was going to have to start all over on not phasing.

_I'll be able to keep from phasing as soon as we get my girl back_, Sam said, running beside me as we ran through the forest.

We ran another ten minutes, our noses searching every inch of the forest for a scent. It was only when John started to talk that we broke our concentration. _I smell something!_ He exclaimed, his eyes showing he was by the river on the northern area of the forest. Immediately we all ran toward him, me running the fastest out of everyone.

When I finally arrived I was shocked to inhale the scent of Anna mixed with the bloodsucker. John stood by the river, his nose sniffing the edge where I guessed Reuben must have jumped. Looking at the raging waters below, I turned back to a horrified Sam. _The river looks like it heads east. If we follow it we might be able to catch the scent again_, I said, praying we'd do just that.

Quil, Paul, and Jared decided they would return to the Cullen's to tell them about our progress, while the rest of us would go on ahead and hopefully save Anna's life. After watching them go Sam, John, and I all took off following the river. Sam swam to the other side just in case the scent was over there, and John and I stayed on our side staying parallel with Sam.

After about twenty minutes of running the river seemed to arrive into a variety of rivers. We immediately stopped, staring at the five different paths we could take._ He could have swam in any of these. It's going to take us hours to find the scent again_, John said, sniffing the air in hopes of a miracle.

Growling, I turned to John and said, _We don't have hours… We have no time! Anna needs us now!_

Sam swam over to our side and walked over to us with a sharp look. _That's enough you two. We need to stay calm or we're all going to lose it. We'll have to take one river each._

_What if we still don't catch a scent by the time we reach the end of the river?_ John asked, making a whining noise in worry.

Sam raised his snout and closed his eyes. _Then we keep searching till we do_.

Nodding, I turned to take off toward the river to the farthest right, but to my utter shock something familiar flew through my nose. _Anna! I smell her! _I cried, and then took off toward the smell. Sam and John called out to me but I didn't listen.

As I continued to follow her scent, I eventually came to a large open field where I found two figures standing. The figures happened to be a woman vampire with blonde hair and a super model complexion. She had the form of a tweny-one year old, and her red eyes stared at me knowingly. Beside her stood Lucas, the vampire I had hoped to never see again.

Lucas stepped forward, immediately holding his hands out in surrender. "I'm not here to fight… I just want to talk," he said, his whole face showing he meant it. Immediately I phased into my human form pulling on my shorts, not worried because I knew Sam and John were only a mile away and would be here in a few seconds. As if on cue both of them stepped out of the forest, each baring their fangs.

"Where's Anna?" I shouted, giving him a look that could kill. "I smelled her scent!"

The woman vampire grinned and said, "I made the scent. That's my power."

Immediately I let out a growl and yelled, "Why? You tricked me!"

Lucas immediately stepped forward, and I shot him a threatening glance making him stop. "Look… Embry right? I'm not here to fight you. I came to tell you where Anna is."

Sam was suddenly beside me, phased back into his human form. "Why do you want to help all of the sudden?"

Lucas looked away from Sam's penetrating gaze over to the female. "Because I now know what true love feels like, and I can't imagine how I'd be able to live without her." He turned back to me. "I don't want to cause you and Anna to lose something so precious."

Sighing, I said now more calmly, "Just tell me where she is, and I promise we won't kill you."

The female suddenly walked up, and she said, "I'll tell you… But I have a feeling you are already too late."

**Anna POV**

My whole body burned in agony as I lied on the ground. What had started out as a dull burn had soon erupted into a blazing fire, and to make it worse I couldn't see anything except for the back of my eyelids. The only thing that would ease this agony at the moment was if someone killed me.

As the venom spread through my body, I could feel my werewolf genes being attacked by the sharp poison. There was no way I'd be able to stop what was happening to me. There was no longer a chance to fight. I'd be a vampire; A blood sucker.

For what seemed like weeks I screamed my head off to try and ease the pain. After a while of the non stop fire I decided screaming was pointless and I shut my mouth trying to think of anything else that would vanquish the pain.

My mind immediately went to Embry.

I pictured him and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room, my head rested on his warm chest. The idea of being so close to him eased my pain and I kept thinking of the comfort from his embrace.

For so long I kept Embry in my mind, and though I could feel the pain I pretended it wasn't there. Pain was nothing to me as long as I got to see my true loves face. The pain however began to change, and I immediately thought about it once more letting my peaceful memories fade.

The pain had now left my legs, arms, and other parts of my body and was now focusing on one major section; my heart. It felt like sharp needles were stabbing at my heart as the venom ate my tissue. Then the pain intensified to a knife like stab and I let out a loud scream which I could hear in my eardrums.

"You're fast… It's only been an hour or two and the venoms already reached your heart. Not long now Anna," Reuben's voice said in my ear, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. The venom however stabbed against my heart and I cried out just wanting it to end now. Just get it over with!

Then it entered my heart finally, and I no longer had the strength to scream. Instead I began to thrash wildly, and I felt Rueben's stone arms take a hold of me and force me on the ground. If there was anyway to cleanse the fire in my heart I'd gladly take whatever it was. However I knew that there was nothing that could be done. In a few minutes I'd be a vampire.

Suddenly the burning came to a stop, and I listened as my heart gave a final beat before it ended completely. Sounds I had never heard suddenly came into my hearing, and strange pungent smells made my nose cringe. When I opened my eyes, I saw everything so much more clear than I had when I was just a werewolf. There were specks of lint floating in the air, and the colors on every box and shelf in the dark warehouse jutted out in my sight.

"Yes… I've done it," Reuben's voice suddenly said, and I turned my head to see him standing across the room, an excited grin on his face. "Cane and Lucas were too weak and stubborn when it came to turning you, but I proved to them that nothing is impossible."

Immediately I jumped up from where I lay, my reflexes faster than they ever were. My strength was twice as much as it had been as a werewolf, and I had a feeling I was twice as fast too. Looking at Reuben, I saw his eyes widen and his mouth go wide open.

"Your eyes," he whispered, backing away from my glaring face. "They're gold."

Growling, I was stunned to find that my growl was hard and a low rumbling. The venom had changed me after all. I was a vampire.

The sudden idea made me cringe, and I backed away now from the red eyed monster. _Why?_ I cried in my head, trying to say it out loud too but finding out I still couldn't speak. My vocal cords must have been to damaged for the venom to cure.

"You're going to run, aren't you?" he asked, walking forward. I jumped back flying a good five yards and catching myself on the floor. He smirked at my action, and then he went to jump at me too. Turning, I closed my eyes wishing more than anything that I could change back into a werewolf.

Reuben's hands suddenly grabbed me, and they were no longer cold to the touch. My body immediately jerked from his touch and I felt my spine begin to shake. Then my bones started to shift and in no time I was back to my white wolf form. Reuben backed away now in complete and utter amazement.

With a shaky voice, he said softly, "Impossible… Your heart stopped beating."

He was right… My heart was no longer beating. He however didn't understand, that no matter how many times he bit me, I'd always have some werewolf genes in me.

Rushing forward, I went to attack the vampire with my werewolf claws, and I smashed them into his chest. It ripped his shirt and sent him flying across the room. He looked over at me now, his chest already healed from the claw marks and his feet already on the floor. "You're a vampire! I changed you into a vampire!"

_No…_ I began, and rushed forward grabbing his head with my canine teeth. _You changed me into a vampire werewolf_ . Then I pulled his head off and threw it across the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Anna POV**

The warehouse fire could be seen from miles away, and I had a feeling that none of Reuben's remains would survive. After I'd managed to decapitate Reuben I found some gas in the warehouse, started a fire, and ran. Now sirens could be heard in the distance, and I watched from the pier across the small harbor as blinking lights approached where I had been only ten minutes ago.

As I sat on the pier, I clutched my throat as it began to ache. My new vampire instincts were telling me to find some blood but my werewolf instincts were urging me to stay away from the idea. Instead I lied back and looked at the starry sky. My eyes became hard and I knew I needed to cry. To my complete relief tears filled my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile.

I was a vampire who could cry.

Then the word vampire reminded me that I was now a terrible creature, and my smile instantly faded. What should I do? Going home could mean that I'd lose control of my hunger and eat one of my friends. If I stayed here though I had the chance of doing the same to an innocent citizen. I could go to the Cullens, but even if I did I'd be near Renesmee and I didn't want to risk eating her.

Sighing, I pulled my legs close to my chest and stared out into the waters in front of me. The harbor was empty seeing as it was around midnight, so other than the shouts from the blazing warehouse it was quiet. For just one second I felt at peace.

A smell then suddenly drifted to my nose, and I gasped clutching my throat in horror. A human was nearby and I felt my vampire instincts telling me to get the blood I needed. Standing, I did the only logical thing I could think of.

Taking in a hard breath, I jumped into the water below.

**Embry POV**

"No," I whispered, staring at the blazing warehouse in horror. Sam and John looked horrified as we all watched from the distance as the firefighters fought the flames. Lucas and his mate had told us where to go and we had immediately rushed over. Now I wanted nothing more than to become my wolf self and cry at the moon.

"Anna!" John shouted in terror, and I heard Sam growl in rage.

Sam immediately left the two of us and walked over to where police were holding off curious citizens. As Sam was trying to find out what happened, I pulled on my hair and closed my eyes tightly praying with all my heart that my Anna was alive.

John cursed loudly and stomped over to the edge of the pier, his eyes glazing with tears. "Please don't be dead," he said, his voice weak from worry.

"I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her," I whispered, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

John cursed again and picked up a rock from the asphalt throwing it as hard as he could into the harbor waters.

A shriek suddenly sounded in the dark of the harbor, and immediately John and I looked at one another in shock. Rushing to the edge of the pier we stared into the dark waters searching for the owner of the voice.

To our utter shock, we saw a girl swimming in the water, her pale skin illuminating in the moonlight. She grabbed the edge of the pier when she reached it, and John and I jumped away from her unsure if she was a vampire or just some seriously albino chick.

The girl eventually crawled up onto the pier, her black hair sticking to her pale skin. She stood up and pushed her dripping hair from her face. When her gold eyes looked into my own I gasped.

"Anna," I whispered, taking a step forward. "Is it really you?" The vampire in front of me frowned at my question, and I saw her beautiful eyes turn sad. She however nodded and took a step forward. John suddenly jumped in front of me, his body in a defensive stance. Anna immediately backed away, her fists clenching as tears began to form in her golden orbs.

Vampires couldn't cry…

"John," I began, but John shoved me back.

"It's not Anna anymore Embry. She's a vampire now," he said softly, but his voice showed he was agonized on the inside. Anna stepped forward once more, her eyes looking at John desperately. Her mouth moved and I caught her mouthing, 'Please Embry… It's me.'

My love… I took a step forward but John grabbed my arm.

"Wait for Sam," John said, his hand shaking as it clutched onto me. Anna let out what sounded like a whimper, and then she took another step forward. John growled once more, but I felt my heart ache in pain. Anna needed my comfort, and all I could do was stare at her new body with terror.

**Anna POV**

They just stared at me like I was worst thing on earth. My eyes watered as my heart grew agonizingly pained. Why wasn't John letting Embry come to me? Was I truly a monster to his eyes?

'Embry," I mouthed again, my voice coming out in a squeak which really didn't help my throats ache.

Embry stared into my new gold orbs with disbelief. Footsteps suddenly approached and I turned in shock to see my dad staring at me with wide eyes. "Anna?" He asked, his eyes scanning over my pale body with horror.

At once I went to take a step forward, my heart thudding rapidly. 'Daddy,' I cried in my head, but he backed away with terrified eyes. "You're a vampire," he said softly, his whole body beginning to shake. "How?"

Looking at the three werewolves in front of me, I wanted so much to explain what was happening. Immediately I phased into a werewolf, my borrowed clothes ripping in the process. All three of my pack mates jumped away with gasps, and then my father was the first to phase into his wolf form.

"_Anna?" _he asked, staring at my shifted form with utter amazement. _"I thought you were a vampire."_

Letting out a whine, I looked at the ground and said, _I am a werewolf… But when I shift back I'm a vampire._

_NO! _Embry suddenly cried, his huge gray form standing beside my fathers black. _This can't be. Werewolves are supposed to be immune to vampire venom!_

John had phased too into his tan wolf form, and he asked, _How did this happen?_

Taking in a hard breath I replayed everything that had occurred between Reuben and I. How he had beat me to the point where all my werewolf genes were trying to heal me. How he bit me and caused the fire in my body to erupt unbearably. How when I finished changing I ripped the monsters head off, found some gas, and burned the whole place down. Embry, John, and my dad (who had phased before I had spoken) listened intently to my story.

_So your werewolf genes couldn't fight off the venom? _My father asked, stepping over to me with terribly sad eyes.

_No,_ I whispered, looking at the ground with tear filled eyes.

John let out a whine. _I'm sorry about my reaction Anna. I guess I just never expected that you would really be changed into a vampire._

_Me neither, _I muttered.

_So now what? You can't obviously come back home with us. You might eat Emily or your brother, _My dad said, pacing back and forth deep in thought.

_Are you saying Anna's not allowed in La Push anymore, _Embry shouted in his mind, obviously outraged.

_Dad's right Embry, _I interrupted softly. _If I went back to La Push, I don't know if I'd be able to control my thirst. It's been growing stronger since my transformation._

After a moment of thought between the four of us, my father turned to the other two with sudden relief. _The Cullen's will take her in. I just know they will._

Immediately I objected, picturing Renesmee in my head and the thought of killing her if I lost control. Embry walked calmly over to me and nipped my ear. _Don't worry love. I know you. You'd never hurt a fly._

A weak smile came on my face, and I thanked each of my pack members for coming to find me. My father pressed his nose against my head and told me he felt responsible for what had happened to me; I told him that by the rate I was being captured by vamps it would have happened in the long run.

Eventually my father said that we needed to start heading home, and we began to head back toward Washington. After three hours of running through wild forests we finally made it close to where the Cullen's lived.

_What should I do? What if they don't want me?_

_Don't say that! _Embry shouted, _Just because you're a vampire now doesn't change who you are one bit. The Cullen's will accept you as the same Anna you were before. _

_And if they don't then we'll eat them. _John joked, but it kind of made me feel a little better.

Finally we approached the Cullen's house, and my father and the others phased back into their human forms. Since I had torn my previous outfit I was left in my wolf form. The door to the giant brick red mansion suddenly opened then, and Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Bella walked out.

"Anna!" Alice shrieked, and ran over to me with relief. Throwing her arms around my muzzle, she said, "I'm so glad your okay."

"What happened Sam?" Carlisle asked, and I looked over at the other four with weary eyes. Edward seemed to have read our minds, because he shot me a look of shock. Bella noticed this, and asked what was wrong. He was speechless though and couldn't answer her.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Alice exclaimed, and then ran into the house with vampire speed. She was back about ten seconds later with a blue sundress. Taking it in my teeth, I ran behind a bush and quickly changed back. As soon as I was my vampire self, a sudden pain shot through my throat and I clutched it with a gasp.

It felt like I hadn't drink in weeks.

"Anna?" Embry asked worriedly from the other side of the bush.

With shaky hands, I pulled the dress over my body and then began to walk back toward the others. A scent suddenly caught my nose though, and I felt my throat's burning intensify. Turning with hunger, I spotted a rabbit about ten feet and went to attack it.

"_Anna! Run! Get away while you still can!" _My mothers terrified voice returned to me, and I closed my eyes remembering the day Cane killed my mom. How did I become the very thing my mother was protecting me from?

Stepping away from the rabbit, I listened as my father and Embry were explaining to the Cullen's what had happened. There was no way I could ever face Embry once I had my first taste of blood. If I stayed with the Cullen's he'd want to see me. There's no choice for me. I have to leave before I hurt anyone.

Turning away from the people I had come to love so much, I was just starting to run when I felt something grab me around my waist. Letting out a gasp, I fell back into Edwards body. "Don't Anna," he said, my arms pinned to my side.

For some reason, I felt really mad and wanted nothing more than to attack my restrainer. However I couldn't do it, because deep inside me I could control the monster that wanted to come out. So instead of turning and tearing Edwards head off, I chose option two.

Letting out a sob, I fell into Edward and began to cry my heart out. Edward must have at some point handed me to Embry, because I felt warmth encircle me. Then after I cried for another few minutes, I started to calm down and get a better grip on myself.

"Oh Anna," Embry whispered, kissing my forehead hard and then hovering over the tingling spot. "This is going to be hard, but I know we can get through it."

More tears filled my eyes. How? I was a blood thirsty monster now.

"Come on… Everyone's getting worried," he whispered, brushing a gentle hand through my hair.

Taking in a hard breath, I nodded and pulled away from him. Then the two of us began to make our way back out of the woods. Embry wiped away the tears from my face as we went, and eventually we approached the mansion again where Carlisle, and my father stood.

My father smiled weakly at me, but I could tell he was trying to avoid my eyes. My vampire features probably freaked him out. "Sam and I talked it over, and we've agreed on some things. Perhaps we can discuss it in the living room with everyone else."

Nodding, I weakly followed my father and Carlisle into the house. Embry held me close to him as we walked inside, and then immediately we had a dozen or so eyes staring at us. The werewolves in the room were Embry, my father, John, and Jacob. The vampires were all of the Cullen's: Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. It felt like I was about to have a performance of some kind.

Alice pulled me and Embry over to a spot on one of the three expensive sofa's, and then Alice sat beside me grabbing my hand to comfort me. Giving her a small smile, I breathed in a sigh only to wince from the ache in my throat. If I stopped breathing, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Alright," My father began. "Carlisle and I have agreed on a few terms. Seeing as you're a vampire now Anna, it obviously isn't safe for you to come back to La Push."

Looking up in terror, I wanted so much but to beg. What about my brother? What about my friends? Would I ever see them again?

"You will Anna… But first we need to help you control your thirst," Edward said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You can't survive too long without blood, especially now that you're a newborn."

He was right of course, seeing as my throat was growing more and more thirsty by the minute, but it still hurt that I couldn't see Emily or my brother for who knows how long.

"We've also agreed that you shouldn't leave the house and go anywhere on your own. The Volturi might find out about you, so we don't want to risk you getting captured again," my dad said, shooting the Cullen's a look to tell them to watch me closely.

Alice jumped up with a shriek. "Isn't this great Anna! We can spend every night with each other! I'll take you shopping, we can play dress up, and I can completely change your wardrobe."

"Let the girl at least move in honey," Jasper said, shooting me a sorry look.

Renesmee let out a sigh of relief. "At least Alice will have a new Barbie," she whispered.

Alice shot her a pout, while Emmett chuckled. My eyes however filled with tears. "Anna… Don't cry love," Embry whispered, brushing a tear off my cheek.

_I need a moment, _I said to Edward, standing and leaving the room without another glance. Running into the bathroom, I shut the door and took in heavy breaths. The Volturi…. Would they really come for me? My still heart ached at the idea. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone?

With shaky hands I walked over to the faucet and rinsed my tear stained face. When I looked up, I let out a terrified scream. Black eyes stared at me, and I saw what I had feared so much. A vampire stared back at me, her eyes just as terrified as my own. It was the first time I actually saw my vampire self, and it made a sob escape me.

It was true… I was a vampire… And there was no going back.

**So there is no explanation I can give you to why I haven't updated. I guess I got really lazy. But I promise I will try to do better and kick my butt into gear. Sorry everyone for how long this chapter took.**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since I'd been living with the Cullen's. They were very supportive and helped me learn the best ways to hunt. They kept me in line when my emotions tried to get the best of me, and they constantly promised me that I'd be able to see my family again.

Embry tried to visit whenever he could, but my dad had him working extra hours, probably to make sure he didn't leave the pack to be with me. He'd mostly come over around lunch time, and even then he was too busy to stick around. Not being near him made me want to scream.

Walking into the living room after getting dressed for the day, I found the Cullen's scattered around the house, either in the living room, kitchen, or study. When I walked into the room I found Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob seated on the expensive sofas scanning through channels on the TV. Renesmee and Alice were sprawled on the floor flipping through fashion magazines, while Rosalie was off in the kitchen making breakfast.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella were no where to be seen, and I wondered where they had gone. Walking over to the sofas, I leaned over the one Jacob was sitting in and stared at the changing TV.

"Embry called... He said he'd be over around noon," Jacob said, craning his neck to look behind him. Nodding, I turned and made my way outside into the rain. I'd yet to see if I shined in the sunlight like the others, but the sun was supposed to be out tomorrow, so I'd find out.

Walking down the walkway from the Cullen's house, I made my way to the edge of the woods and clutched a low tree branch. Then I began to pull myself up the massive pine and with my vampire strength it was a piece of cake. Climbing all the way to the top, I sat on one of the sturdy branches and looked out toward the forest.

The mountains jutted out around me, and I watched as birds flew in every direction. As the wind wildly blew my hair I smiled. It felt like I was free up here. Free to escape everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Looking down at my arms though, I realized how hard it was to escape everything. My scars where Reuben had bit me were still visible on my arms. They were warmer than the rest of my body when you touched them, and they still had a small tingling sensation. Like Reuben still had his teeth in me.

Sighing, I looked over toward the small orb of the sun that was hidden behind the clouds.

Something didn't feel right to me. Everyone else said it was over and we could get on with our lives, but I felt like something wasn't right. Deep in my gut I knew none of this was over. Sure Lucas had decided I wasn't his type, and I ended up burning Reuben to the ground, but I could almost know something much bigger was coming.

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember a time where I didn't have to worry about Vampires, Werewolves, or death for that matter. I pictured a place where I was once just a girl, going to school, looking forward to getting my learners permit, and not having to worry about the supernatural...

_Sitting in the living room of my home long ago, I watched as my mother was flipping through one of her many fashion magazines. She wasn't one to buy fashion clothes, but sometimes I imagined she wanted to._

_Picking my writing pad up from the table, I wrote swiftly, 'Can I ask you something?', then handed the pad to my mom. She looked at the pad, then sighed and placed her magazine down._

"_Sure sweetie. What would you like to know?" She said, handing my pad back to me._

_Immediately I jotted down the question I'd been wanting to ask all week. When I was done I handed the pad back to my mom, and when she looked down at the words she smiled._

"_Of course you'll find a boyfriend silly. One day you'll find Mr. Perfect and then I'll finally get to have grand-babies," she answered, handing the pad back to me._

_Scribbling something else down quickly, I handed it back to her and she looked at it again. "Why would you think that?" she asked, looking at me with sadness._

_Looking down at my fingers, I shrugged. I'd written on the pad 'No boy's going to want a wife who can't speak.'_

"_Sweetie..." My mom began, then stood and sat beside me pulling me into her arms. "There is a young man out there somewhere who is perfect for you. Even if I didn't find mine, that doesn't mean you won't find yours. Don't think that because your different no one will like you. You're so special."_

_Smiling weakly at my mom, I let her hug me even closer, her warmth radiating through me. I wanted to believe her. I prayed what she said was true._

Wiping away a few stray tears, I stared out toward the mountains beyond. It had been so long ago that my mom had spoken these words to me. If only she could see me now. Her own daughter, turned into the same monster that killed her.

With a sigh, I jumped from where I was on the tree and flew through the air till I landed easily on the balls of my feet. Then I began to walk through the woods to try and clear more of my thoughts. As I walked I stared at the ground below me. It was strange being able to see every detail in the dirt and every bug that walked across the forest floor. My ears picked up more than my werewolf ones had, and I could hear more animals than I'd even expected to be in the forest.

A smell hit my nose suddenly, and I felt my throat ache as a deer stepped calmly through the forest path in front of me. Growling, I took a few steps forward ready to have my meal for the day. The deer didn't hear me as I rounded the corner and slowly inched toward it. It was eating a leaf from a stick, and didn't even notice as I inched closer and closer.

With one solid leap I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around the deer, then yanked it to the ground. It struggled as I sunk my teeth into his neck, but I was able to hold on as I drained him of every last sip of blood. When I was done, I sighed relieved that the burn in my throat was finally gone for the moment.

As I walked back toward the house where I was now living, I felt the hair on the back of my neck suddenly stand up. Freezing in my step, I sniffed the air around me trying to see if I smelled anything odd. Deciding it was just me being paranoid, I shrugged and ran back toward the mansion, hoping maybe Embry was already there.

When I got to the house, I barely even made it through the door before I felt Embry's arms encircle me in an embrace. "Anna... Sorry I'm late."

Smiling, I looked up and met his amazing brown eyes. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes. He leaned his neck down and met my lips kissing me the way he always did. When we pulled apart we smiled at one another. "You look beautiful today." If I could still blush I would.

Alice suddenly skipped over and grabbed both of my arms with excitement. "Anna! You have to come shopping with me today! There's a sale!"

Embry pulled me away from Alice. "No way! You've had her all night Alice. Let me get some time with her!" It was cute that they were fighting over me, but kind of annoying that I couldn't break in and tell them to shut up. "Besides, Sam has Paul making me work double, so I barely get to see her anymore."

Alice pouted crossing her arms in defeat. "Fine... I'll go ask Rosalie." She turned then and ran off leaving Embry and I alone.

Embry smirked taking my hand in his own. "I think we upset her."

Smiling, I shrugged and pulled Embry out of the house. He understood and we both walked over to the woods I had just been in. Running behind a bush, I tore my clothes off and phased into my werewolf self. Running back around the bush, I smiled when I saw Embry had already phased.

My gray furred black spotted wold stood in front of me, his brown eyes staring at my own wolf form with love. _"I'm really glad you didn't lose this part of you when you were changed," _Embry said in his mind.

"_I am too. It's the only way I can talk to you anymore." _

Embry stepped forward then and I felt his nose touch my own. _"I love you so much," _he promised.

Staring at him with my gold eyes, I smiled. _"I love you too."_

Even if I was a werewolf the one thing I would never have back is my eyes. Never again would I have those same milky brown I was born with. Now I'd forever be trapped with these vampire like golden orbs signifying to everyone that I was no longer a normal werewolf.

"_Want to race this morning... I think I might have a chance of beating you," _Embry said, stomping his paw in the ground as if to taunt me into joining.

With determination, I planted both my feet into the ground. _"Okay. First one to the river wins!" _

Embry and I turned in the direction of the river and prepared to run. _"Ready... Set... Go!" _We both took off toward the river, my paws hitting the forest hard as I ran through the woods. Embry was behind me and I could tell he was really trying to race me this time. With my vampire speed enhancing my werewolf genes though I was unbeatable. By the time I reached the river, I'd been a good ten yards in front of Embry. When he finally caught up, he seemed disappointed.

"_Man... I was really confident this time," _he pouted.

With a wolf grin I trotted over to him. _"Sorry... Next time I'll let you win."_

"_It won't be real to me then," _he said.

"_We could always play a different game," _I said.

He grinned at this. _"Good idea!" _He pounced then and I gasped as he playfully landed on top of me and pulled me to the ground. Laughing in my head, I tried to wiggle out from under him and he eventually got off but not before nipping at my ear.

When he was finally off, I was still laughing. _"Okay... okay. You win."_

"_Finally!" _he exclaimed, and I smiled glad he was happy. As we both turned to head back to the mansion, I felt that same feeling again. It almost felt like someone was watching me.

Embry heard this in my thoughts and looked over at me with question. _"You think someone's following you again?"_

Looking back at the river I searched for any sign. _"I don't know... I'd think if someone was I'd smell them."_

"_Yeah... I'd think so too," _he said.

We turned again and started to head back, but this time Embry walked closer to me as if to protect me in case someone did come for me.

Who else would want me though? The only people I could think of was the Volturi, but I don't think they'd be dumb enough to try and get near the Cullen's. They knew if their scent was picked up by anyone we'd know who they are immediately.

Deciding not to worry about, I broke into a run and Embry followed my lead.

**Alec POV**

Staring across the river, I watched as Anna and her mutt boyfriend disappeared into the woods heading back to the Cullen's house. At first I thought she was just a werewolf and Aro's new fortune teller Reta didn't know what she was talking about. Then I saw Anna's dazzling golden eyes that did not belong with her white wolf form and I knew. Anna could change into a werewolf, but she was indeed a vampire.

Pulling out my cell, I saw I had two bars and dialed Demetri's number. He picked up on the second ring. "What Alec?"

Smiling, I answered, "Tell Aro it's true... Anna is a vampire after all."

"No way!" Demetri exclaimed in amazement. "The little mutt could actually be turned!"

"Yes... it seems we have the first vampire werewolf ever. She could be of great use to the guard."

Demetri chuckled. "That girl's not getting away from us this time."

Smirking, I knew Demetri was right. "Tell Aro immediately, then get Felix and Jane to fly here quickly. We'll get her on her next hunt."

The line went dead and I hung up the phone. Then placing it back in my pocket I stepped to the rivers edge and stared at the spot where Anna and the mutt had been. "You can hide all you want Anna... But sooner or later you'll have no where else to run."

**Anna POV**

Embry began to walk toward the wood so he could run home. "I'll try and come by tomorrow," he promised, then leaned forward and kissed me again. Kissing him back, I thought in my head, _You better. _He smiled and turned running into the forest... Away from me... Why did father have to keep us apart so much? I knew I was a vampire, but I would never hurt Embry.

"He doesn't want Embry to get the idea of staying here with us. He's already lost you from the pack, so he can't afford to lose anymore. If Embry decided to he could leave the pack and live here with us, so your dad's trying to keep that from happening," Edward said, appearing beside me.

Frowning, I held my head down in pain. _"It's not fair though... Dad doesn't have to treat me like a heartless monster. I'm still his daughter."_

Edward squeezed my shoulder in a brotherly touch. "He'll come around... Just give him time to adjust to all of this."

Sighing, I turned and headed back into the house. As soon as I stepped inside I wished I hadn't. Alice stood there with bags of new clothes, Rosalie holding the rest of their purchases. "Anna! I found tons of clothes I think will look great on you!" Alice exclaimed.

_Oh crud... _Backing away, I searched the room for anyone that could help. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game, Renesmee and Jacob were watching, Bella and Esme were in the kitchen talking, and Carlisle was up in his study. Maybe I could just run to my room and lock myself in, but then again Alice was fast too and would probably break the lock.

Sighing, I crossed my arms and pouted. Fine... But I won't wear make up. Edward relayed the message to Alice as he came in the door and Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine Anna. No make up. But I might add a necklace." She then grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the steps, Rose following behind.

**Embry POV**

Sitting at Sam's kitchen table I watched as little James ate his cheerios from his high chair. Emily hummed softly in the kitchen as she made a batch of cookies. Sam sat at the head of the table reading a paper and avoiding my gaze. "Shouldn't you be heading out for patrol?" Sam asked, pretty much telling me to get out.

Crossing my arms, I glared at him with annoyance. "You're hurting her you know... She thinks you hate her."

A flash of pain shot through Sam's eyes but he quickly covered it up by pulling the paper closer to his face. "You can't avoid this forever Sam. Yeah, your daughters a vampire now, but she still is a werewolf. You can't ignore her just because you don't want to see her like that. She hates herself enough, and you're not helping."

Scowling, Sam dropped his paper and jumped from the chair. "What do you propose I do then Embry? Let her come back to La Push! She's a vampire now, and there's no way I'm going to endanger the lives of my family and all the other humans here!"

Growling I stood up as well and grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt. "She's not a parasite Sam! She's Anna! She's your daughter and she's my imprint! She's still apart of this pack as much as you and I are! Why can't you get any of that through your thick skull? I love her, and she loves me! Nothing can keep us apart, not the pack, not Paul, and definitely not you!"

Getting up from the table I turned to leave but Sam grabbed my shoulder hard. "You think I see my daughter as a parasite! You're wrong! I love Anna more than anything, but I also love the people I protect. Anna understands why she can't come home an-"

"She understands why she can't come home! She just doesn't understand why her father hates her!" I yelled.

Sam yanked his hand away as if I burned him. Turning away from me, I heard him sigh and look at the floor in agony. "I don't hate her... I could never hate her. It's just I feel responsible for it all. If I had been a better father, then I could have stopped this from ever happening." Emily came over and embraced Sam to comfort him.

"She doesn't blame you Sam... She's blaming herself more than anything. She's constantly thinking in her head how if she were stronger she could've stopped Reuben from biting her. She's placing all the blame on herself, and that's why I think you should go talk to her. She needs her father right now." Then I turned and left, but I knew my words had knocked some sense into Sam. At least I hoped they did.

**Anna POV**

"Finished!" Alice chimed pulling me over to a mirror in the room. "You look beautiful Anna!"

Alice had been working on me for what felt like almost two hours. We'd gone through different clothes, and at times Alice would stop me before I even put one on. Her psychic thing was annoying sometimes. Finally after two long hours Alice was finished.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I smiled weakly. My long wavy black hair was tied back in a pony tail and I wore a dark red blouse with lace and flowers. Alice had also put in a new pair of jeans that fit me tightly, and she put me in some black flats. My pale skin made the dark colors pop and I went to touch my pony tail to take it down. My hair looked so silly up.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice snapped, grabbing my hand before I could even touch my hair. "The tail stays."

Sighing, I wrote on the piece of paper in front of me, _What's the occasion? There has to be some reason you dressed me up like this._

Alice shrugged. "No reason..." but by the way her voice trailed off at the end I knew there was something going on.

She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her room. Rosalie followed behind with a small smile, and I looked at her confused. Rosalie hardly ever smiled. As we made our way down stairs, I smelled something. It was a burning smell, like from a candle. Alice pulled me in the living room then, and my eyes widened. Everyone stood in the room- Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob. On the table was a small cake I assumed Jacob and Renesmee were going to eat with a candle on it.

As I entered the room, I felt Alice leave my side and skip over to the table. Bringing the beautifully floral decorated white cake over to me, she said, "It's a little much, I know. But we wanted to officially welcome you to our family. You're now officially a Cullen!"

My eyes widened and I stared at the candle lit cake in surprise. They said I was a Cullen now... That meant they were accepting me. My eyes burned and tears fell down my cheeks. They didn't care how much of a freak I was... They accepted me. With utter relief, I blew out the candle and everyone clapped. Then Jacob and Renesmee began to tare into the cake while I sat around with my knew family and listened to them converse.

At this moment I felt happy, and I felt safe. I hoped and prayed nothing would take me away from this moment.


End file.
